


银河绝赞老爹指南 (A Step-to-step Guide of What Not to Do for Daddies)

by GarciaVivar



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, A+ Parenting, M/M, People have issues, Peter is a Little Shit, Sorry Not Sorry, Yondu feels, everything is so screwed up
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: It all started when Yondu Udonta foolishly abducted a little Terran. No wait. It all started when said little Terran became a grown-up and wanted to take Yondu to bed.





	1. 不要轻易承诺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章Bottom!Yondu有。

“什么要求都行？”  
勇度点了点头。这和信任没有关系，掠劫者舰长比谁都清楚信任彼得·奎尔是件危险的事。某种程度上来说，他对此颇为自豪。  
以及愧疚。如果他还有任何愧疚感可言的话。  
如果他没有一手养大这个来自地球的孩子，这一切都不会发生。首先，这个小兔崽子不会站在自己面前，自鸣得意地摆弄着手里那个匣子。第二，所谓的什么“星爵”不会有那个本事单枪匹马开着飞船在掠劫者大部队之前潜入一个守卫森严的皇室藏宝库偷出这个黑市上价值过亿的匣子和不管里面的什么东西。第三，掠劫者彼得·奎尔不会聪明到在行动之前让勇度对他承诺，如果他拿到这东西，舰长愿意答应他的一个要求。任何要求。  
“想好了就快点说，别磨磨唧唧的，我可没有一整天时间。”他瞪了男孩一眼。“男孩”并不是个恰当的形容，虽然奎尔自己也不知道自己多少岁，但无论是茂密的胡茬还是结实的肌肉都能说明他已经是个成年人了。勇度忽然有种失去平衡的感觉。他的承诺可能太过大意了，但在整个舰桥面前他无法收回自己的话。奎尔会要什么？  
他不是没想过这个问题。在奎尔离开的第三天他断定这就是他将让自己答应的条件：把米兰诺号交给他，让他离开掠劫者队伍去做他自己的鬼知道什么事。奎尔在船上并不开心，从来都没有开心过。他知道。  
然而在这一瞬间勇度忽然不确定了。如果奎尔的要求是让自己把整艘飞船交给他，把舰长的位置让给他，然后滚出他的地盘，勇度要怎么应对？或者更糟，在接管飞船之后直接把他扔到外面活活冻死，就像一个舰长处理叛徒那样？不是说他真的相信奎尔会提出这样的要求，不，小彼得的心肠太软了。除了少数几个忠心的部下，勇度知道自己手下任何一个掠劫者如果得到同样的承诺，都有可能这样做。但是他的小彼得不会，他做不到——或者说他做不出这样的事。  
只是奎尔眼中的东西让他意识到，离开舰队在他的愿望清单里暂时排在后面。这让勇度有些庆幸，如果奎尔离开，他将失去一个重要的部下。可能还有其他东西，但是他宁愿不去细想。问题在于，现在他不知道奎尔会对他提出什么要求。  
勇度最恨对局面失去控制的感觉。  
奎尔却不慌不忙地咧出一个标准的窃笑。无论他打的是什么算盘，都不会有好事的。  
“我还没想好，不如今天晚上我再告诉你？”  
饥饿，他想，他在奎尔的眼睛里看到了饥饿。勇度明白他想要什么了。  
操他娘的狗屁星星，奎尔想要的是他。

当晚奎尔如约来到了勇度的舱房。  
“咚咚咚，有人吗？”小兔崽子站在他的门口，一手撑着门框，一手假装在门上敲了敲。勇度坐在床边翻了个白眼。  
“少来你们地球人那套有的没的。你的要求？”  
奎尔笑得非常灿烂：“别告诉我你不知道，老头子。”  
勇度花了几秒钟思考自己究竟是怎么沦落到这个地步的，然后决定这不是很重要。如果奎尔要来混的，那他也乐意奉陪。蓝色的手指勾了勾，地球人乖乖地从门边走开，让沉重的金属门在身后关上。奎尔来到勇度身边，距离的拉近使他看起来更高了一些。这个小混球是什么时候长这么高的来着？  
“再说一遍，小子。有话直说。你知道我有多忙。”  
奎尔耸了耸肩。  
“如果你答应我的要求——按你承诺过的那样——那你今天晚上都没什么别的事可忙了。不过我知道这要求可能有点，呃，奇怪，所以你不答应的话……”  
“说重点，奎尔。”  
“我想和你上床。”  
好吧，现在他们终于把话挑明了。勇度的第一反应是说不。掠劫者法典写得明白，他们不做小孩子的生意。勇度已经触犯了这个忌讳。想想看，要是再加上一条和自己拐来的小孩子上床——虽然奎尔现在跟小孩子已经没什么关系了。  
勇度不知道地球的审美标准，但是在他看来，他当初拐来的那个可怜兮兮的矮竹竿已经出落成了一个颇为养眼的年轻人。养眼，但没有性的意味，至少勇度希望没有。他是个变态的老混蛋，一点错没有，但是他还没有变态到这个程度上。奎尔是他收养的孩子。孩子。  
他可以想象皮衣覆盖下的躯体。奎尔很年轻，身上还没有什么显眼的疤痕。肌肉结实，这是他每天跟着船员们训练的成果。勇度想起他偶然见过的几次格斗，奎尔的身手相当敏捷——毕竟相对于许多船员来说，他的体格优势并不明显。他看着赤裸上身的地球人将对手压倒在地上，汗湿的脊背在昏暗的灯光下成为金色。  
“我不是已经他妈的承诺过了吗，小子？”  
彼得·奎尔的眼睛亮了起来。每次都是这样，这是勇度暗自期待的东西。不是性，不是某种年轻人迷迷糊糊的爱慕，而是满足。每次他答应奎尔请求时这个孩子满足的眼神。这可以弥补一些东西。  
比如愧疚。如果他还有任何愧疚感可言的话。  
妈的，不管奎尔有没有意识到，他给勇度下的套都比简单的一个匣子换一个承诺大得多。  
他看着奎尔把上衣掀过头顶：“先说好了，彼得，你上我。”  
说他逃避责任也无所谓，但在勇度的经验中，“被动”的一方常承担更轻的罪孽。这或许能让他自由地享受这次意外的性爱。就算没有人知道这件事，没有人对他们的行为指指点点，至少这能抵消一些东西。  
比如愧疚。如果……他妈的。  
而奎尔根本不会想到这些。他的小男孩没有任何顾虑，对自己想要的东西势在必得。他正把刚脱下去的衣服扔到一边，笑得又贱又漂亮。  
“当然了，要不然呢？”  
勇度咬了咬牙，在心里发誓要好好给这个小混蛋上一课。

他枕在自己的外套上，双腿分开，中间埋着一个暗金色的脑袋。奎尔的头发算不上柔软，蹭在大腿内侧敏感的皮肤上刺痒，快感顺着神经回溯到胯部。在那里奎尔正用他灵活的唇舌挑逗勇度的阴茎，试图让他的船长勃起，目前看来他相当成功。  
妈的，奎尔这小子不是第一次做这个了。他用两瓣嘴唇包住最敏感的顶端，让口腔形成真空，反复地轻吮一下又立刻放开，阴茎从口中弹出时发出调皮的气泡音，并颤抖着分泌出更多半透明的粘稠液体。彼得亲吻那沾满前液的蓝色龟头，并伸出舌头舔舐，如同享受着蓝色的果冻。他的嘴唇在唾液和分泌物的滋润下显得鲜嫩欲滴。 那条舌头平扫了几下，打着圈向下移动，直到褶皱的阴囊以及更往下的地方。换个不那么经验丰富的人大概仅凭这个就能缴枪投降。  
幸好勇度的自制力要强得多。  
“我都不知道你小子是从哪学来的本事。”在喘息之间他问到，倒不是说勇度有多关心奎尔的情史，只是他确实对他口交的技术颇为惊讶。  
“每个人都在妓院得到不同的东西。”奎尔这样回答他，然后又马上埋下头去对付他的甜点。现在他加快了节奏，将勇度的整根阴茎都吞进口中，嘴唇包裹着牙齿轻柔地挤压表面。在听到勇度满意的叹息时他挑起眼睛给了对方一个戏谑的眼神，然后加大了吸吮的力度，吞吐那根快速膨胀起来的肉棒。很快勇度的阴茎就膨胀到了惊人的尺寸，地球小子停了下来，瞪大了眼睛。  
“哇哦。”  
勇度不由自主地挺了挺腰，阴茎渴求回到暖湿的黏膜包裹中。他翻了个白眼，呲着牙把奎尔拽回到自己两腿之间。  
“哇哦，哇哦，有什么可大惊小怪的。给我继续。”  
“没耐心。”彼得对他做了个鬼脸，一只手扶住阴茎的根部，用嘴含着半根家伙狠狠吸了两口。勇度把手指插进他杂草一样的头发以便抓住发根，向上挺动着操起这张嘴。他听到奎尔吸气不及时呛咳的声音，把龟头从他的喉咙里退出来一部分给他喘息的机会，然后又继续起自己的节奏。奎尔顺应着他的动作上下移动着，时不时在阴茎的周围吞咽。  
勇度射精的时候根本没有给他任何提示，只是紧抓着他的脑袋按在自己胯下。直到他的阴茎完全瘫软下去，奎尔才将它从嘴里吐出来，嘴角还挂着精液。  
他看着奎尔坏笑着爬上床，蹭到自己分开的腿间。他看到他仍被皮裤包裹的下体引人瞩目的凸起。然后他的视线忽然被挡住，嘴唇像阴茎一样被吮吸。  
奎尔的气味不是很好闻，就像他自己一样。掠劫者并没有那么好的卫生条件。但即使这样在唾液的交换中他仍然尝到了自己精液的味道。咸涩。  
“我喜欢你的味道，老头子。”奎尔喘息着对他说，“现在轮到我了。”  
“谢天谢地，我以为你今天晚上不准备继续了。是谁教你在床上这么磨蹭的？”  
奎尔眯起眼睛，露出牙齿：“你刚才明明享受得很。”  
“啰嗦。把你的裤子脱掉。”说话的同时勇度已经开始行动了，他伸手从床头抄起一小管膏体丢给奎尔，“用这个。”  
奎尔刚把裤子褪到膝盖的位置，正挪动身体要把双腿解放出来。他一边继续一边把那东西拿起来看了看，然后朝勇度挤了挤眼睛：“爹地很调皮哦。”  
然后他就把小管扔回给了勇度。  
“是你不耐烦的，不如在我脱裤子的时候你自己准备一下？”  
勇度差点要骂娘，但是转念一想，似乎这也不是个坏主意。彼得悠哉悠哉地跪坐在那里，裤子脱到一半，眼神完全集中在他身上。如果这小子想看，那勇度就让他看个够。  
他把两条腿分得更开，留足了让彼得操他的空间，又从旁边拽了一个枕头垫在腰下让小鬼看得更清楚。然后勇度垂下眼睛，将膏体挤在食指和中指上，在捻了几下让固体融化成闪亮的一层油状物之后，他把两根手指同时塞进了自己的屁股。  
彼得倒吸了一口气。勇度没有理他，而是慢慢地动了动手指让身体适应起来。手指根本不是问题，昨天晚上，当他扯动挤压自己的阴茎的时候，它们就插在同样的位置按摩着他的前列腺。勇度在手淫的时候喜欢让自己的脑子保持空白。如果任由想象力将最具性吸引力的画面呈现在他眼前的话，那他大概更早就见过现在这幅场景了：彼得跪在他面前，裤子扔在一边，攥着他年轻的、挺立的、粉红色的阴茎，眼睛里倒影着自己蓝色的身体，被欲望之火灼烧。  
他没能抑制住一声呻吟溢出嘴角。勇度一边急躁地用手指扩张拉伸着自己的屁股，一边看着奎尔慢慢摆弄着他的阴茎。  
“操，彼得……”  
奎尔从喉咙里发出一声颤音，将自己挤进勇度双腿间预留的空间。他将一根手指探入勇度撑开的穴道，按压着内壁滑了一圈。某一点让他的船长痉挛起来，更多的呻吟倾泻出来，刚刚射精过的蓝色阴茎又一次颤栗着抬起了头。  
“进来，小混蛋！”这是掠劫者头领在发号施令。但是奎尔一点也不怕他，还是嬉皮笑脸地用手指头戳着他的屁股。他找准了位置，反反复复地按摩着那一点；勇度只能自己撑开着入口任他为所欲为。  
“你得学会享受了，老头子，别老是不耐烦。至少为了我——我可没什么上你的机会。”  
勇度差点想要告诉奎尔机会他想要多少有多少，所幸他的头脑还算清楚，及时把话咽回了肚子里。  
当奎尔终于玩够了的时候，勇度觉得自己的腿已经软得再也撑不起身体了。虽然，他看着彼得死死捏着阴茎的样子猜测，小磨人精自己的状况也好不到哪里去。  
“操，老大，你真是……无法形容。”  
“那就省点唾沫给我插进来！”  
“遵命。”奎尔一手扶着自己，一手将勇度的左腿夹在腰间，“遵命，爹地。”

随着阴囊拍打他臀部的节奏变得愈加杂乱无章，穴道内的阴茎顶得越来越深，勇度知道奎尔快要到达高潮了。他故意一快一慢地收缩穴口的肌肉，满意地听到奎尔口中流出一串夹杂着哭腔的脏字。然后他就被按在那根阴茎上射了一肚子精液。  
勇度觉得自己后腰酸痛得要命，在一小段时间里这似乎是他能注意到的全部。接下来他才慢慢注意到腰下垫着的枕头，屁股里的混蛋鸡巴，以及胸口趴着的沉甸甸的毛脑袋。  
“小子，起来。”他推了推奎尔，对方却纹丝未动。勇度这才发现年轻人已经睡着了。于是他也认命地闭上了眼睛，没有理会脑海中最后浮现的问题。  
奎尔到底想从他身上得到什么？


	2. 不要讲Daddy Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回到Quill还小的时候，回到他在Yondu的飞船上度过的第一晚。

一开始勇度觉得当一个被驱逐的掠劫者也没什么大不了的。他和他的船员还照样干着走私货物、领取悬赏的老行当，利润相比要处处留心法典的时候反而高了不少。有几个老部下对于失去掠劫者联盟的庇护表达过一些不安的情绪，但是大多数人并不在乎这些细节。只要户头一直有进账供他们醉生梦死，能不能活过明天也不是太值得担心。  
时间久了之后他感到了孤独。  
船长是一个微妙的身份，既不能离队伍太远，也不能离他们太近。必须让他们时刻记住你是绝对权威，僭越的下场只有一死。没有人能跨过这条线，连亲信也不行。没有人能绝对地被信任。一旦允许一个人与你平起平坐，很快，所有人都将要求发号施令。甚至有人想要爬到你头上，要你的职位，甚至要你的命。  
而现在勇度连其他的船长都失去了。  
至于原因，他被驱逐的原因，他在很多个晚上瞪着一片漆黑无法入眠的原因，是那些孩子。  
他不明白伊戈为什么挑中了自己，或许他只是找了最迫切地想要赚大钱而不顾后果的人。第一次替伊戈把孩子——一个山达尔星球的孩子，和她的妈妈一样有着红色的皮肤——带去的时候，勇度只是觉得这个任务有些奇怪。没错，他见过不少离婚之后关系超差的夫妻，都争着想要孩子的抚养权，但是真的有必要雇一个罪犯来把孩子从配偶那里绑架过来吗？肯定有更好的解决方法不是吗？  
他让船员们把还在大哭的小女孩领到餐厅去，让她好好吃东西。在那之后，给她找一个舒服的地方，铺一些床垫和被子，让她好好睡一觉。等到她醒来的时候，掠劫者的飞船已经到了伊戈的星球。  
伊戈充满热情地欢迎了女儿的到来，然而热情之中似乎缺少了一些东西，这让勇度机械鳍附近的皮肤有点发紧。但对方按照承诺支付了一大笔报酬，他当然也不愿意多管闲事。于是飞船又离开了。在例行巡视的时候勇度发现那床被褥还摆在那里，空荡荡的很是刺眼。他让船员把它们挪走了。  
第二次，第三次，他们重复着同样的步骤。把伊戈的孩子从他们家人的身边带走，在船上尽量让他们吃好睡好，然后把他们交给他们的父亲，收钱，走人。勇度当然好奇过这些孩子的命运，他甚至直截了当地问了伊戈他们是否安全。在对方承诺自己绝对不会伤害这些孩子后，他便没有继续追问。毕竟，如果孩子们没有受伤，并且和自己的父亲在一起，那他有什么可担心的？  
第四次是一个转折。这次他们运送的是一个阿斯卡瓦里人（认真的，伊戈？），已经处于发育期，脾气凶暴又力气十足，和之前那些哭哭啼啼的小孩根本不一样。他把船员给他的食物扔回了他们身上，并且试图攻击对他示好的人。这激怒了掠劫者船长。他下达命令把他关进了货运舱，并在那里度过余下的航程。又黑又冷的十几个小时。  
当他们把他带下船的时候，阿斯卡瓦里人不再挣扎了。他的触角瑟缩在一起，浑身发抖，要两个船员拎着才肯向前移动。伊戈欢迎他的方式和之前完全一样，似乎完全没有注意到他糟糕的状态。  
勇度觉得自己的头上被浇了一盆冰水。  
当伊戈再次把同样的任务交给他的时候，勇度犹豫了。可是伊戈提高了报酬，翻倍。这样下来，伊戈给的佣资几乎是做其他任务的十倍，只要把任务接下来，整艘船的人很长一段时间都不用再工作了。勇度粗略地算了算，决定只有傻子才会拒绝这样的事。  
更何况，他并没有伤害到任何孩子。  
掠劫者们执行着新的规则。如果上船的孩子乖巧听话，那么他们就会得到足够的食物和舒服的床。如果有人反抗，那么等待他们的就是冰冷漆黑的货舱。  
当掠劫者联盟终于从他们不寻常的活动频率发现这桩违背法典的恶行时，勇度已经记不清自己送给过伊戈多少个孩子。他把这话讲给斯塔卡听，对方气得好长时间没说话。  
“你是个怪物，乌冬塔。”斯塔卡最后说。当然，他顺便把勇度驱逐出了掠劫者的队伍。  
这个消息立刻传遍了银河系。他们的客户结构发生了翻天覆地的变化：那些忠于掠劫者联盟的生意伙伴和他们断绝了来往，但更多的、报酬更高的、更腐败的交易订单出现在了他们的信箱里。所有人都知道，勇度·乌冬塔和他的船员什么活都做，不怕弄脏手。  
只有和伊戈的交易仍然维持原状。他们从星系的各个角落带走他的孩子，送到他的星球，然后默认那些孩子的命运并不是他们的责任。勇度心里清楚这件事他不可能永远地做下去，他知道他对手下的掠劫者三令五申，告诉他们心软等于自掘坟墓，但是他也知道他的良心只能承担那么多。  
所以在将航向定位为地球的时候，勇度已经决定了这将是他为伊戈做的最后一单任务。他的手下会怎么想，那无所谓。如果有人敢对他的决定提出异议，亚卡箭一秒都不会犹豫。  
他只是不知道后来的情况会变得这样复杂。

他手下的掠劫者们把那个男孩带给他看。透过扫描仪勇度看到他基因上某个位置的特殊形态，点点头。  
“就是他。”然后他又加了一句，“带他到餐厅去。”  
“到餐厅去干什么？”  
勇度呲了呲牙。看来这个孩子既不聋也不哑，戴上翻译器之后也能听得懂他说话。这可奇怪了，因为刚才他的手下们反反复复地问他叫什么名字的时候这男孩一声都没有吭。装傻就是消极抵抗，而任何形式的抵抗意味着货舱待遇。  
掠劫者船长摇着头笑了起来：“去干什么？当然是去把你煮来吃了。我的手下还没吃过地球人呢。”  
抓着男孩胳膊的克拉格林很配合地做了个龇牙咧嘴的表情，带得周围的一圈人都开始起哄。勇度对这个恶作剧非常满意，甚至在哄笑声中吹着口哨让亚卡箭绕着那个男孩飞来飞去。闹了一阵之后人群才安静下来，看着勇度等他的下一步指示。  
于是他用血红的眼睛瞪着他们，问他们还愣着干什么，把这个孩子带到餐厅去。该怎么办怎么办。没人反对，掠劫者们又热闹起来，大呼小叫推推搡搡地向餐厅涌去了。  
勇度忽然想起来自己还没问出男孩的名字。这不要紧，伊戈给他的档案写得清清楚楚。彼得·杰森·奎尔，七岁，地球。奎尔。彼得。  
在到达伊戈的星球之前他的任务已经完成了，没有其他事情需要操心——除非彼得小子惹出什么乱子，不过他的船员完全能够摆平这个尚且只活了七个行星公转周期的小家伙。他们知道规矩，用不着来麻烦船长。勇度四下看了看，大多数掠劫者都冲去了餐厅去蹭吃蹭喝，只剩下几个人留在自己周围，各自忙着各自的事。看了一圈之后勇度挥手把图尔克叫到了身边。  
“你去盯着点那个男孩，别叫他给我添乱。要是他有什么小动作的话，把他拎到我这儿来。”  
图尔克领了命令，转身离开了。  
过了一段时间克拉格林找到勇度，站在他面前两三分钟没说话。最后他不耐烦地翻了个白眼，这小子才战战兢兢地开始从牙缝里一个字一个字往出挤。  
“老大，我觉得你该跟他们谈谈。有些船员只听字面意思，他们以为你真的想把奎尔那孩子煮了。多亏图尔克及时来解了围，不然我拦不住他们。”  
勇度差点一口气没上来。  
“你是说那些笨蛋搞不明白我们的任务是把这个地球崽子活生生地，完好无损地送到伊戈的星球？”  
克拉格林做了一个无辜的表情。  
“行了，你告诉他们，谁也不许动那小子一根毫毛。”  
他年轻的手下点了点头，但还是犹豫着没有走人的意思。在勇度的耐心快要耗尽的时候，他很快地补充了一句。  
“其实，呃，奎尔还挺有本事的。在餐厅里的时候一群人围追堵截，硬是没抓住他。他很……特别。”  
勇度没有回答，于是年轻人有点尴尬地离开了。  
再晚些，当船员们都歇下之后，勇度习惯性地在睡前巡视他的飞船。他知道图尔克会把彼得带到一个安全的地方，让他好好休息。伊戈为他们提供了一条通向他星球的特别快速通道，免去了短时间内成百上千次的空间跳跃。勇度还没有进入那条通道，某种东西让他有些抵触这件事。  
当然，巡视结束后他恰好停在奎尔的船舱门外。这扇门上装着特殊的玻璃，只能从外面看到室内的情况，反过来却行不通。勇度看着图尔克守在男孩的床边，对他说话；而奎尔抱着膝盖安静地坐在床上，没有睡下的意思。因为某种巧合，那双眼睛正好停在门上，直直地和他对视。单方面的对视。  
勇度敲了敲门。图尔克站起身来，似乎想对奎尔再说点什么，最后只是拍拍男孩的肩膀。他从屋里走出来，把门在身后关上。  
“老大，你找我有事？”  
“奎尔怎么样？”  
图尔克摇了摇头：“我说不清楚，老大。我到餐厅里的时候船员们把他追得躲到了排风扇口。奎尔就蜷在那儿，克拉格林在底下又怕他掉下来，又怕船员们冲上去抓住他，倒是这小子一直用他那个小盒子听音乐，一点也不紧张。但是他不吃东西，不睡觉，也不说话。”  
勇度一直看着那扇玻璃。奎尔在里面，也一直看着他。  
“你去休息吧。”他对图尔克说，然后向前走了两步，打开了船舱的门。

在跟随斯塔卡和他的团伙行动的那些年，勇度到过很多星球。那是很有意思的经历，学习不同种族的文化和历史——有利于做生意。  
厄瓜里亚星球的人没有记忆。在那里没有人书写“过去”发生的事，无论是个人的还是群体的。所有的居民都是鱼。他们住在水底的废墟里，但没有一个人知道废墟是怎么形成的。因为没有记忆，所以厄瓜里安人没有祖先，没有死亡，是硬派无神论者。厄瓜里安人无法解释他们为什么没有记忆，显而易见，抹消记忆是发生在“过去”的，而“过去”并不存在。  
厄瓜里安人没有语言，他们的向导说。向导幼年时期作为实验品被从母星带走，经过基因改造之后又被放了回来。她是星球上唯一能和外界交流的人，也是星球上唯一对时间存在概念的人。她的任务是沉默地记忆她的一生，将她所见到的东西传回数据中心，然后沉默地死去。  
“我们没法跟他们做生意。任何星球的人都没办法。”斯塔卡在他们离开的飞船上说，“你怎么跟他们签订单？他们转头就忘了。”

勇度看着奎尔的眼睛，忽然看到了克里星上的自己。在没有尽头的恐惧和阴影之中，他把自己变成了厄瓜里安人。如果不是斯塔卡，他将用整整一生在另一个星球上践行抛弃“过去”的信仰。  
现在，奎尔也在变成一条鱼。因为他把这个孩子带到了他的船上。  
直觉告诉他，伊戈并不会在意这件事，并不会像他的朋友当初把他从无意识的存在中唤醒那样唤醒彼得·奎尔，即便后者是他的亲生骨肉。  
掠劫者船长疾步走到船员室，推醒了睡得正香的克拉格林，叫他到奎尔那边去试着和男孩聊聊天——年轻人流行的东西，随便什么都行。然后他回到自己的舱里，拨通了几个通讯频号。  
第二天掠劫者的飞船仍然没有进入伊戈的快速通道。而早餐时间勇度宣布他们有了新的任务。  
“我们需要一个人挤进这个通风口，”他指了指雇主发来的资料图，“这是进入金库的唯一可能路径。有谁愿意去吗？”  
船员们你看我我看你，谁都没有搭腔。指望一群五大三粗的汉子干这个活儿，船长大概是神志不清了。  
然后他们听到了克拉格林的声音。  
“我看奎尔那小子就挺不错的，他能缩进我们的排风扇口，这个通风口应该也不算事儿。”他咧嘴笑了笑，“只要我们把他吓唬老实了，不怕他不帮我们干活儿。”  
“那就这么定了。”勇度把投影一收，转身走出了餐厅。掠劫者们像厄瓜里安人一样忘记了伊戈的订单。


	3. 不要教他偷窃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大部分是上一章的复现，不过是Kraglin的角度。其实基本上是Kraglin和Peter的相处时间。

彼得·奎尔不仅对偷窃的手法一无所知，更是从小就被人洗脑说这是一种恶劣的行径。恶劣吗？勇度在奎尔这个年龄的时候已经习惯了小偷小摸。任何在奴隶之间长大的孩子都有这个本事，不然凭着每餐那点可怜的汤汤水水根本活不下来。  
恶劣吗？只有那些高高在上的混蛋才有本钱大谈道义。  
所以他给奎尔下了死命令，每天拿不回来一千块钱就没饭吃。勇度当然知道这对一个刚有过创伤性经历的孩子来说未免苛刻，他有经验。但他的经验不止如此，他还知道宇宙并不在意谁是孩子谁不是，谁被碾碎过谁没有；宇宙对所有人都同样苛刻。他当然希望将来有弥补的机会，但是首先他要让奎尔活下去。  
雇主给了他三个星期，掐头去尾他只有不到半个月的时间来把奎尔从一个什么都不懂的毛头小子训练成能自由进出一座守卫森严的金库的江洋大盗。为了不把男孩送给他那个精神有问题的父亲，勇度走了一步险棋。至于下一步何去何从，即使他已经决心要保下奎尔，多半还是要看这孩子自己争不争气。  
勇度当然不是个百分之百的恶棍，但是劫掠者不养吃闲饭的。如果这个孩子想在他的船上生存，那他最好有点出息，把自己头上值的那些银子挣回来。哪怕就只是为了堵上某些蛆虫的嘴。最阴暗的角落传播的言论也逃不过船长的耳朵，没人敢当面对勇度的决定提出异议，但那不代表没人会在背后搞些小动作。如果那些风言风语传得太广，奎尔的处境就会变得相当危险。如果事情真的到了那个地步，摆在勇度面前的就是一个二选一的问题。他知道自己会怎么选，那不是他喜欢的结局。  
总而言之，当务之急是把奎尔训练成一个合格的劫掠者。从偷东西这门基础课开始。  
要是有人敢当着勇度的面告诉他他对小孩子多有耐心，亚卡箭就会立刻教教对方他对成年人多缺乏耐心。事实是，他从来没有刻意使用什么语气，星空在上，他唯一的目的是最有效率地让对方明白他的意思。如果他对奎尔像对船员下命令一样粗着嗓子吼，那这孩子只会被吓得半死，不会听得进去一个字。  
矛盾的是，当他注意到奎尔专注的眼神落在他身上时，劫掠者忽然感到懊恼。  
“娘的，废话没用，干活去吧。”他摆了摆手，把奎尔赶开。男孩点点头，转身跑到无存知地人来人往的街上，不一会儿就混进了那些脏兮兮的、成帮成伙的孩子之中。  
等到奎尔跑远了，勇度也转过头想回到自己的舱室去，他还有不少大大小小的事要操办。结果一扭脸他吓了一跳，克拉格林又瘦又小的身子躲在船舱的阴影里。这个孩子甚至没注意到勇度已经发现了他，眼睛还在看着外面，似乎想找到劫掠者刚收编的、最小的船员。

在奎尔之前，克拉格林才是最小的那个，不管是年龄还是体格。尽管如此，他在勇度手下的位置却已经比绝大多数船员都要高了：舰桥组的二把手，随时等着在老扎库退休或者翘辫子之后接下大副的位置。当初他被提拔的时候很多人不服气，说克拉格林又弱又心软，当不好劫掠者的领导；勇度用很简单的方法摆平了争端。他在船上搞了一场比武，除了不许用杀招之外没有任何规定。从那之后没人再敢说克拉格林配不上勇度给他的头衔。  
男孩的身世说来话长。山达尔星，他的母世界，是个相对福利完善、种族平等、治安良好的地方，宇宙里不可多得的乌托邦。按理来说出生在这个星球的孩子基本上没什么机会和劫掠者扯上关系。  
除非你从来没见过自己的父亲，母亲是个黑户，把你生下来之后就没怎么管过你，而且在你还是个小屁孩的时候因为吸毒贩毒被扔进了克林监狱。官方不知道你的存在，也没有儿童福利院把你领走。你住在整个星球最混乱的角落，是出租屋里剩下的二十几个人东一口西一口把你喂大的。不是白喂，有人叫你帮他们“带点货”，有人叫你帮他们摸两块钱；等你长大一点还有人叫你帮他们打架，甚至帮他们拉皮条。  
有一次你带货的时候出了点小麻烦。你从来不多问，因为你太需要钱了，所以你不知道货是什么也不知道东西是哪里来的——比如，你不知道你现在大衣里面裹的几把镭射枪是杆杆都值上万的最新型号，而且是你的雇主从停靠在附近星球的劫掠者船上偷出来的。但是你干活很有经验，所以你知道自己被跟上了。  
幸好跟着你的笨蛋不是很有脑子，甩开很容易。你七拐八拐跑进了深巷，正得意于你对地形的熟知时，发现一束牵引光波正好罩住了你。  
至于那之后你发现这帮人其实是鼎鼎大名的劫掠者也好，他们那个蓝色的老大发现你还是个小孩所以决定留你一命也好，你帮他们找到了偷枪的人还顺便抓出了内鬼也好，都成了你加入他们以及逐渐成为船长麾下干将的铺垫。船长残忍而且危险，但从不亏待忠于自己的手下，也从不把手下的人推到前面去堵抢眼。他对克拉格林格外赏识，不仅把他这个普普通通的小兵拎到了舰桥上，还教了他不少东西。克拉格林不知道为什么，但他是知恩图报的人。每当形势对勇度不利的时候，他都是最先挺身而出的。  
他上船一段时间之后才知道勇度帮伊戈做的事。克拉格林不喜欢这个生意，可他没有那个资格对船长说什么，只能每次尽量对那些孩子好一点，帮他们挡住那些最混的混蛋。老图尔克也会帮他。后者有一次喝醉酒的时候对他说，自己私下里和船长因为这件事吵过一架。念在多年交情的份上勇度没有对他怎么样，但是他禁止任何人对他的行为发表异议。  
图尔克说他理解勇度，被劫掠者联盟驱逐的船长必须用最极端的手段保全自身。  
“你小子记着，”老船员这样告诉他，“船长对我们好不是为了让我们忘了本分的。你要是对他有什么意见，可以去找他提，但是绝对，绝对不要在船员面前让他下不来台。他需要我们给他撑场面。”  
克拉格林挺严肃地点了点头。他那时候还小，对图尔克所说的东西似懂非懂，只知道照着做就行了。

让克拉格林说奎尔有哪点和其他孩子不一样的话，他也说不好。但是当奎尔被他拽着往餐厅走的时候，他抬起头来问他自己是不是真的要被吃掉了。那个瞬间克拉格林认出了那个眼神。  
男孩如同不幸者坠入深空，迫切地寻找着一切可以抓住的物体。  
和他当年听到邻居口中的不知道第几手消息说他的母亲被抓走了的时候一样。而克拉格林从来没有找到过他的安全岛，他只是幸运地没有窒息，并随着宇宙的运动漂到了最近的宜居星球。哪怕这是个残破荒凉的星球。  
他忽然想对奎尔说抱歉，他没有多余的安全感能分给他。  
不过他没有这样说，毕竟这样直白袒露感情的事不是劫掠者该做的，他也早就习惯了保持沉默。但是在心底的某一点，克拉格林希望自己能有机会问问奎尔他身上发生过什么，为什么他不像其他孩子那样哭着闹着要回家。  
他还想对奎尔说，不用怕，他们是他爸爸派来接他的；但是男孩低下了头，于是那句话也就死在了他嘴边。很多年后克拉格林不止一次庆幸自己没有把这件事说出来，不过那都是后话了。  
最后他只是拍了拍男孩的肩膀。  
“没事，船长不会让他们把你吃了的。”  
后来情况变得有点复杂，船员们大概是被勇度那个莫名其妙的玩笑戳中了兴奋点，到处追着奎尔不放，害得那孩子像个受了惊的兔子一样乱窜，最后躲到了排风扇口。克拉格林下意识地站在那堵墙下面，朝领头闹事的船员大吼让那个孩子自己呆一会儿。  
“他刚才把酒瓶子扔到了老子头上！”那个眼睛鼓起来的混蛋吼着，“老子今天非要教训教训这个兔崽子不可！”  
克拉格林把声音压低，确保奎尔不会听到：“你忘了他是我们的货物了？我不知道伊戈会不会乐意看到自己的孩子被揍得鼻青脸肿的。”  
“老子他妈不在乎！至少得照老规矩办，把他扔到货仓里去。”  
“兄弟，你听我说……”  
“你他妈闪开……”  
“闭嘴！”老图尔克不知道什么时候拨开人群挤到了前面，用拳头敲了敲桌子，“船长派我来管奎尔的事，散了散了。”  
鼓眼睛朝地上啐了一口，不甘心地走开了。其他船员也是。最后就剩了图尔克和克拉格林还在排风扇口下站着。  
“别把他关起来。”他听到自己在为奎尔求情。图尔克点点头。  
“放心，船长只是让我看着他。我觉得把他带到一个单独的休息舱可能要更好一点。”  
克拉格林的一颗心落了地。他朝图尔克笑了笑，然后抬起头喊奎尔，跟他说没事了可以下来了，可是喊了半天上面也没动静。最后他只好自己爬上去，发现奎尔耳朵上戴着一副奇怪的东西，眼睛闭着。  
“孩子？奎尔？彼得！”喊了半天男孩才睁开眼，迷惑地把那副东西摘下去。  
“你可以下去了，那些人走了。老图尔克会保护你的。”克拉格林朝下面努努嘴。  
奎尔没说话，只是听话地跟着他爬了下去。  
他跟着图尔克和彼得一直走到了休息舱。在关门之前老头子低声警告他不要太多愁善感了，天一亮他们就会把这孩子送走。但克拉格林从对方的眼睛里看到了同样的情绪。每次都是他们在照顾船长绑架来的孩子，然后无奈地送他们去接受命运。没有一次是容易的。  
舱门在克拉格林面前关上，他咬了咬后槽牙，扭头朝船长室的方向走去。

大半夜被船长叫醒的时候克拉格林还以为出了什么紧急事件，结果他的任务竟然是去哄孩子。  
“听好了，”勇度近乎用气声对他说，“我要留下奎尔。明天我们会有一单生意，刚好用得到他。懂了吗？你现在去看着他，跟他随便说点什么，说到他睡着为止。”  
克拉格林瞪大了眼睛看着勇度，直到那双红色的眼睛不耐烦地眯起来。他赶快点了点头，然后跳下床从船长的视野里消失了。  
奎尔，当然，在他进船舱的时候还醒着，耳朵上挂着那副不知道是什么的东西。看到克拉格林的时候男孩凝滞的眼神闪动了一下。  
克拉格林嬉皮笑脸地凑上去把那个东西摘了下来：“这是什么？”  
“耳机。”奎尔小声回答，“可以听音乐。”  
他将信将疑地把“耳机”放到了自己耳朵边上，里面播放着一些吵吵闹闹的东西，大概就是地球人的音乐。倒是不难听。  
“那个蓝色的人是谁？”他听到男孩问，“他会吃了我吗？”  
克拉格林笑着揉了揉小孩的头发，心里想着地球崽子真容易吓到。“那是我们船长，勇度。放心，他不是坏人，也不吃人。”  
“可是他说……”  
“他在跟你开玩笑。”  
奎尔还是有些将信将疑。克拉格林叹了口气，决定先把这个话题放一放。  
“你想家吗？”他不知道自己为什么忽然问出这个问题，可能是他太想知道奎尔那种绝望的眼神背后有什么样的故事。  
男孩垂下了眼睛。  
“想。”他的声音带着哭腔，“但是我回不去了。”  
克拉格林觉得喉咙哽了一下。多年来的自我催眠一下子失去了效力，奎尔明明白白地告诉了他为了挣钱他都做了怎样的事。他从来没有真正有过一个家，而他所做的一切又让那么多小孩子失去了自己的家。  
“嘿，小家伙……没准哪天你还能回去呢？”  
至少奎尔不会被交到伊戈手上。他还有未来。  
但是男孩摇了摇头，眼神随着声音逐渐破碎：“你不明白，我没有家了……我没有妈妈了……妈妈去世了……”  
克拉格林觉得自己被什么东西击中了。他看着奎尔慢慢蜷缩起来，身体随着啜泣声颤抖；然后在他意识到自己在做什么之前他把男孩抱在了怀里，轻揉着他的后背，直到他安静下去，陷入梦境。

“你小子鬼鬼祟祟在这里看什么？”勇度瞪了一眼自己的手下。克拉格林对奎尔的关心让他很恼火，作为劫掠者的准大副，这小子未免太情绪化了一点，还需要多敲打敲打。  
“对不起，船长。”年轻人挺直了腰板，“我这就回……”  
“回什么回？”勇度拽着克拉格林的领子把他提到了跟前，“你个子小，去给我盯着点奎尔，别让他跑了，也别让他惹上麻烦。”  
克拉格林的下巴掉了下去，大概一秒钟之后他又急急忙忙把嘴闭上。然后，年轻人像小鸡啄米一样点着头傻笑起来。勇度狠狠敲了他的脑袋。  
“再愣着奎尔就跑没影了。”  
克拉格林这才三步两步跳下了飞船。  
至少，勇度一边往舰桥走一边想，现在奎尔有了一个不错的老师。或许半个月的时间也够用了。


	4. 不要让孩子们乱跑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moreeeeeeee Kraglin & Peter's sibling time :p

船长交给他的任务比克拉格林想象中的难办得多。  
他找到奎尔的时候，男孩坐在集市一个摊位压帐篷角的石头上面，闷闷不乐地盯着自己的手指头。他的那个音乐盒还挂在腰上，但是这回奎尔没有戴耳机。  
“你在想什么呢？”他在他身边坐了下来，“老大给你的任务怎么样了？”  
奎尔瞥了他一眼：“偷东西是不对的。我才不干。”  
克拉格林笑着摇了摇头：“刚才你听船长讲话可是听得很认真，怎么转脸又改主意啦？”  
男孩的脸红了起来，气鼓鼓地扔了颗石子出去。克拉格林不怪他。别看勇度凶巴巴的一脸不好惹，谈判技巧也主要是拿亚卡箭顶着别人脑门；但需要跟人文明地面对面坐下来交流的时候，船长也总能让对方把话听进去。克拉格林私下猜测这是半人马星人特殊的本领，不过他没敢和任何人提，他还想要命呢。  
他要说的是，奎尔八成是在对自己刚刚老老实实听了勇度的说教觉得懊恼。  
“你知道不？我的母世界和你的很像，他们都觉得偷东西是错的，小偷都应该被抓起来。”克拉格林顿了顿，“我小时候没少因为这个惹上麻烦。”  
“你小时候就是个小偷。”奎尔转过头来看他，“难怪你会跟一群绑架犯混在一起。”  
“劫掠者可不只是绑架犯！信我的，宇宙里比我们糟糕的人多了去了。”  
奎尔看起来毫不动心。  
“我说真的。”克拉格林咬了咬牙，想着自己和奎尔一样大的时候住过的街区，“要是没见过那些，你算是很走运了，小子。”  
“你是说，直到我被你们这帮人绑架之前？”  
克拉格林叹了口气。他知道奎尔不是对他生气，只是在宣泄对于被劫掠者绑架的怨愤。说到底，奎尔还是个小孩子，在接连历经诸多变故后他需要找个亲近的人发发脾气——而克拉格林无疑是目前地球之外的整个宇宙里和奎尔最亲近的人。他还需要适应一下这个概念。  
这就像是他不自觉地抓住了那个孤独漂浮在宇宙里的小家伙的手，让他的重量落到了自己的肩膀上。  
“彼得，”在现实里他也抓住了男孩的手，“跟我来。你今天没必要动手，看我怎么干活就行了。”  
“但是勇度说……”  
克拉格林对他挤挤眼睛：“你不说，我不说，银子就算是你带回去的。”

他领着奎尔在集市里走了一圈。两个人都没有穿带有劫掠者纹章的衣服，那太显眼，不利于混进人群；所以从外人的角度看上去，他们不过是一对出来逛街的兄弟。克拉格林本想要叮嘱奎尔不要时时刻刻盯着自己看以免让人起疑，但没有那个必要。第一次来到外星集市的孩子被摊子上五光十色的货物迷得眼花缭乱，根本顾不上他的任务了。  
不知不觉地他们走到了一条街的尽头。  
“哇哦，你看到刚才那个摊子没有？那个沾水就变成大章鱼的玻璃球，我能买一个吗？”  
“彼得，”克拉格林好笑地看着他，“你有钱吗？”  
这句话才提醒了男孩他们在集市上的真正目的，他心虚地耸起了肩膀，吐了吐舌头。  
“幸好，我有。”他说着给奎尔看了一眼自己衣服的内袋。里面装了三个钱包，还有些零钱。奎尔看得目瞪口呆：“你是什么时候……！”  
“嘘。”克拉格林赶快捂住了他的嘴，“小心别人听到。我们赶快回船上去吧，我估摸着这些应该够了。”  
宇宙单位在大多数星球通用并且价值稳定，然而在无存知地这个充满了徘徊在星际法律灰色地带的危险人物、在其他很多星球被通缉的犯罪大佬和走投无路的消沉绝望者的地方，任何货币都不值钱。在集市上随便拎两个包，一千块钱根本不在话下。  
他们转过街角，刚好看到一群本地的孩子朝一些身着华服的人跑去。这些孩子是那些绝望的子女，家里多半躺着个沾了什么东西的爸爸或者妈妈；要不然干脆连家都没有。克拉格林加快脚步，想带着彼得快点离开。他不想看到他们，或者不想看到同样窘迫的自己的童年。  
他们没能走多远。忽然那些人之中的一个叫喊起来。  
“你这个臭烘烘的小毛贼！”  
克拉格林猛地回过头，看到那人把其中一个孩子的胳膊抓在手里，另一只手抄着一把砍刀。  
“在赫法尔的星球，赫法尔把小毛贼的手剁下来！”  
彼得用惊慌的眼神看向他。克拉格林又咬了咬牙，拔出了掖在衣服底下的镭射枪。  
“喂，把那个孩子放开。”他朝那个戴了三条金链子的混蛋喊。对方眯起他的四双眼睛看了看他，丝毫没把这个瘦竹竿一样的小家伙放在眼里，尽管他手上拿着枪。  
“谁家的小子在赫法尔面前撒野？赫法尔今天要惩罚小毛贼，没你的事，快带着你旁边那个鼻涕虫找妈妈去吧！”  
克拉格林没来得及说话。彼得忽然像箭一样扑了上去，小拳头直向那个混蛋的嘴挥着。  
“妈的，你哪根筋搭错了？”他只来得及小声嘟囔一句，就赶快冲上去帮忙。奎尔跟外星人根本没得比，这时候正像个小鸡仔一样被对方拎在空中蹬腿。至少之前被抓住的那个无存知地的孩子被放开了，克拉格林用余光看着他和他的朋友们四散而逃。  
“赫法尔要惩罚小毛贼的同伙！”那家伙说着将砍刀又一次举起来。男孩用尽全身力气踢打着，但这对皮糙肉厚的“赫法尔”（不管那是什么意思）来说一点伤害都没有。其他的外星人没什么兴趣阻止他们同伴的行为，这时候已经往前走去了。克拉格林想了想，瞄准外星人的胳膊，扣动了扳机。  
赫法尔哀嚎了一声，砍刀和半截被轰掉的手臂一起落在地上。彼得趁这时候狠狠咬了一口外星人捏着他的手指头，挣脱出来，朝克拉格林跑过去。克拉格林一手抓着枪，一手抓住了奎尔的手腕。  
“快跑，彼得，快。”  
赫法尔先前离开的外星人同伴们听到他们同伴的惨叫，调转回头查看他的情况。克拉格林和彼得一边跑一边听到后面愤怒的咆哮。  
“抓住那两个人！抓住他们，赫法尔要杀了他们！抓住他们，赏金千万！”  
无存知地大街上本来对这样的冲突熟视无睹的人群忽然一阵躁动，所有人都看向了他们两个的方向。好极了，克拉格林心想，勇度肯定会超喜欢他们俩见义勇为的优良表现的。别惹上麻烦，嗯？整个无存知地跟着他们跑算不算是麻烦？  
好在他手里还拿着镭射枪，几个试图从前面包抄他们的混蛋都被撂倒在地。奎尔肯定是被吓得不轻，他大概还没见过这样的场面。克拉格林能听到他的呼吸逐渐急促起来。  
“别怕。”他说着拽了男孩一把，顺势将彼得夹在了腋下，半拖半抱着男孩拐进了一条巷子。如果这是山达尔贫民区就好了，那里没人比他更熟门熟路；可惜无存知地他也只来过几次，想要在这里跑赢本地居民？克拉格林也不抱太大的期望。赫法尔说什么来着，赏金一千万？很好，如果他能跟不管哪个最后堵住他们的人说一声他们是劫掠者的人，没准对方肯带着他和奎尔去找勇度换钱……呃。他都能看到结局了，船长不是拿箭把那个绑架他船员的蠢货扎出个洞，就是把他和奎尔揍一顿扔在这个星球自生自灭。可能他两样都会做，那得看他心情。  
他拐进了又一道小巷，躲进了楼边的阴影里，靠着墙滑坐在地。彼得则是直接趴到地上开始呕吐。  
“呃，你没事吧孩子？”他轻轻拍拍男孩的后背。  
“恶心死了！”彼得抬起头，看上去都快哭出来了，“那家伙的手臭得要死，我嘴里现在还是那个味道！”  
克拉格林被逗得笑了好久，直到男孩狠狠地瞪着他，他才停下来揉了揉彼得的头发。  
“至少你学了一课，下次跟人打架的时候别直接上嘴。恶心一下还好，有些种族的皮肤分泌物能腐蚀掉你的肉。”  
奎尔看着他的方向，眼睛忽然睁大了，嘴巴动了动，却没发出声音。  
“不是吧，你小子这么容易吓到？”  
“不，”他听到旁边有人说话，该死，“他看到的是我。”  
克拉格林僵硬着身子把双手举过了头顶，镭射枪还扔在他的脚边。面前的人身材魁梧，浑身黝黑，正举着一把电击枪对准他们两个人。  
“赫法尔要找的小毛贼，嗯？不过无存知地的小家伙们可没有你那玩意儿，告诉我，你们是什么来头？一千万听着不错，不过我可不想因为这事得罪人。”  
“嘿，你可问着了。”克拉格林试图挤出一个笑容，“我们是劫掠者的人。”  
赏金猎人盯着他们看了一会儿，忽然爆出一阵大笑。彼得吓得往他身边缩了缩。  
“我不喜欢撒谎的人。劫掠者？劫掠者有规矩，他们不碰小孩子。你旁边那个是什么？”  
克拉格林刚准备回答说他显然没得到勇度·乌冬塔那支劫掠者替伊戈当人贩子被开除出联盟的通知——但话还没说出口，大个子忽然身体一颤，脸朝下倒在地上。他下意识地抬起头，看到三个身影站在巷口。领头的那个看起来和他年纪差不多，手里拿着一个弹弓；他旁边跟着一个别着腰刀的女孩，以及另一个孩子。  
他们走到两人面前，拿弹弓的男孩对他伸出了手。克拉格林抓着那只手站起了身。  
“我是尼洛。”男孩对他说，“这是我妹妹尼可，还有我弟弟，你们刚刚从外星人手里救下来的，尼托。”

或许是他对无存知地并不熟悉的缘故，这里错综的街巷显得比他印象当中的山达尔更复杂。所幸，克拉格林和彼得新结识的朋友们在那些灰暗的窄巷、地下室和楼梯之间游刃有余。彼得对一切都感觉新奇又害怕，紧紧拽着克拉格林的衣袖眨巴着眼睛四处张望；更年长些的男孩却不愿意看这些可怜的景象。这未免与他童年的街区太过相似，被贫穷和痛苦统治的街区，无限的药品、酒精、体液和血混杂成地下长河。他说得没错，如果奎尔从来没见过这些东西，那他算是个幸运的小孩。  
最后他们爬上一座建筑的骨架，一座已经坍塌并被遗弃的建筑，内部充满异色的涂鸦。尼洛和他的弟弟妹妹住在顶层，拥有一座狭小的阁楼和开阔的平台。  
“至少这里还能看到宇宙，看到大气里彩色的光。”尼可对他们说，“看到下面建筑里的光。”  
她不知道自己多大了，不过大概是介于克拉格林和彼得之间的年纪。她的腰刀捅死过两个人，一个想要把她掳走，一个想要伤害她的哥哥。  
尼洛带着妹妹和弟弟离开家的时候，和克拉格林离开山达尔加入劫掠者队伍的时候差不多大。那时候尼托刚学会不用人搀扶着走路。离开的原因是他们的父亲酗酒后打人很凶，尼洛知道，他背上现在还有几道疤痕；当那个混账开始对尼可动手的时候他终于忍无可忍，把菜刀扎进了他的脖子。  
尼托？尼托被保护得很好，那些东西都没见过。只是他得过一场病，尼洛和尼可所有的积蓄也不够送他看一次医生。最后一个好心的医生收留了这个病得要死的小孩，让他在自己诊所地下室的角落躺了三天。尼托活了下来，变成了哑巴。对于偷东西他颇具天赋，很少失手；这一次不巧落到了赫法尔手里。  
“赫法尔和他的船每个月在无存知地停留两次，”尼洛告诉他们，“油水最大也最难拿下的目标。他们的星球极其富有也极其吝啬，从不施舍，对偷窃更恨得咬牙切齿。如果不是你们今天救了尼托，他可能会和上次的孩子一样被砍掉一只手，流血流到死。”  
彼得倒抽了一口气。  
尼洛停下来，看了看克拉格林又看了看奎尔，然后对前者说：  
“你的小朋友在这里干什么？他根本不是我们这样的人。”  
克拉格林摇了摇头。但尼洛说得对，彼得不是他们这样的人，也永远都不会是。他几乎有一种难以言说的预感，即使他们把奎尔来自地球的纯真剥去，把他塞进劫掠者和其他罪犯的外套，这个男孩也永远都不会是他们这样的人。  
他们在三兄妹的住所躲藏了几个小时。赫法尔和其他人还在寻找他们的几率很低，而且快该是回船上的时间了，如果让勇度等急了他们两个怕是要吃不了兜着走。临走前奎尔在克拉格林耳边悄悄说了句话，后者想了想，把口袋里所有的钱掏给了尼洛。  
“拿着，我们不缺这些。你们能用到。”  
尼洛看了一眼他的妹妹和弟弟，没有推辞。

“可能偷东西也不是那么坏。”他们走在无存知地的街上，奎尔的小脸上严肃的表情让克拉格林忍不住想笑，“不过得要合理才行，像尼洛他们那样，为了活着。”  
克拉格林咧了咧嘴：“你就当自己也是为了活着吧，要是明天你还空着手回去，老大可能要吃了你。”  
“你告诉我他不吃人！”  
“哦，我说过吗？”  
看着奎尔脸上露出害怕的表情，克拉格林终于大笑起来。可是他没能笑多久，因为忽然他觉得有人拎住了自己的领子。  
“赫法尔要找的小毛贼在这里！”那个恶心的声音说。  
那一伙外星人还是没放弃找他们。现在，其中一个正抓着奎尔，而赫法尔本人提着克拉格林。他想要伸手去够衣服里的镭射枪，然而武器被另一个外星人打到了地上。奎尔瞪大了充满恐惧的眼睛看着他；克拉格林知道自己的脸上也写着同样的情绪。  
可紧接着他就听到了一声熟悉的哨音。  
亚卡箭划着红光，优雅地穿过空气和外星人的脑浆。奎尔先掉在了地上，沾了满手外星人粘液，一脸嫌弃地蹭到克拉格林身边，把那些东西都抹到了后者的夹克上。但是克拉格林没功夫顾这些，他带着同样的惊恐看着那双皮靴迈着大步进入视线。  
“我说什么来着？看着奎尔别给我惹事。”勇度的声音告诉他船长很恼火，但不是他害怕的那种恼火，更像是克拉格林妈妈活着的时候教训他的声调，“你管这叫别惹事？要不是我找到了你们俩，你们俩都要没命。”  
“对不起，船长。”克拉格林低着头，久违地感觉自己像个做错了事的孩子。他觉得愧疚，辜负了勇度对自己的信任；但同时隐隐开心，因为他很久没把自己当过孩子了，几乎忘了以他的年龄来算，他仍然没有成年。  
勇度叹了口气。  
“回船上关禁闭，你们两个。今天没你们的晚饭。”  
这就是为什么当劫掠者飞船航行在茫茫宇宙中的时候，克拉格林和奎尔蜷在黑漆漆的禁闭室一角相对无言。直到男孩的肚子叫了一声。  
“我饿。”彼得委屈地说。  
“我也饿，但是船长说了，今天没饭吃。”克拉格林耐心地安慰他。  
彼得沮丧地哼了一声。  
“不过，”克拉格林想了想，“我可能有办法把这门弄开。我们去厨房偷点吃的，你说怎么样？”  
虽然在黑暗中他什么都看不见，但他知道彼得的眼睛亮了起来。  
“偷吃的！你怎么不早说！”  
“你不是不喜欢偷东西吗，彼得？”  
“我说了合理就行，偷吃的填饱肚子是世界上最合理的事。”  
克拉格林轻轻笑了一声，抓住了奎尔的手：“那等什么？我们现在就去。”


	5. 不要使他们懦弱

“快点！”  
“小点声！”  
克拉格林被奎尔小心翼翼的模样逗得一直在咯咯笑。后者委屈地看了看笑声传出的方向。  
“走廊这么黑，我又从来没走过！而且万一把其他人吵醒了怎么办？他们会吃了我的。”  
如果奎尔这时候能看到克拉格林的脸，那他会看到他充满同情的眼神。看来不管跟奎尔解释多少遍劫掠者（大部分）不吃人都没有用了，不如暂且让他就这么相信着，就像一些星球的小孩子相信披着白被单的幽灵和衣柜里毛茸茸的爪子一样，将来可都是美好的童年回忆啊。  
他们刚刚从厨房出来，正在回禁闭室的路上。克拉格林用衣服兜着一些能量饼干，奎尔拿了三个艾丹斯果。他本来想拿烤肉的，还好及时问了问克拉格林那是什么东西的肉。  
这是“与劫掠者共同生活”要领中的第一条：厨房里的东西，并不一定都能吃。  
第二条和船上最神秘的舱室有关。克拉格林警告了奎尔很多次离那里远一点。在他十岁那年奎尔终于没能忍住好奇心的诱惑潜入那里看了一眼，被满屋子人台以及维多利亚式裙子吓得不轻。当然最可怕的还是戴着宽檐女帽给其他人讲解蕾丝花边制作方法的电击脸。  
（“我的眼睛！”男孩哭着对克拉格林说，“勇度怎么能让这种事发生在他的船上？”  
克拉格林决定不告诉他另一个神秘舱室的事，那是勇度的手工制作小组，摆满了十字绣、羊毛毡和毛线娃娃。）  
——这都是两年多之后的事。现在，两个男孩捧着偷来的食物平安地回到了形式上的禁闭室。之前克拉格林说自己有办法把门弄开，或许是夸大其词的说法，因为作为劫掠者飞船的舰桥成员他有所有舱室的万能钥匙，而勇度把他和奎尔关进来的时候甚至都没把那把钥匙拿走。  
把对船长记忆力的忧心抛在一边，克拉格林和奎尔一起饱餐了一顿。尽管能量饼干和水果并不是什么丰盛的餐点，但对于两个肚子空空的男孩来说它们美味得就像他们对食物仍然有限的认知中最好吃的那种东西一样。详细点说，对克拉格林来讲它们好吃得就像瓦克-卡瓦比星的阿罗莱小蛋糕，对奎尔来讲则是曾经吃过的意大利手工巧克力冰激凌。  
当意大利手工巧克力冰激凌的口感进入他大脑的时候，男孩毫无预兆地哭了出来。那是一个夏天，他想，天气很热。妈妈开车带他去了堪萨斯。他们在街上走，奎尔很少看到这么多人，几乎让他眼晕；在街角一家看起来很可爱的小店妈妈给他买了一份冰激凌：甜甜的，又带着恰到好处的巧克力的苦味和香气，入口即化的冰激凌。他想起那个夏天和朋友去湖边游泳，困倦的午后靠在树根下打盹。他想起家里的房子，还有苹果派，还有炉上煎得滋滋响的牛肉，还有收音机里传来的旋律：“如果你喜欢果汁朗姆酒，喜欢雨中漫步……”  
“天啊，你可真能哭。”他听到克拉格林在他耳边说。大一点的男孩又在抱着他，这多少有点难为情，可是奎尔现在没心思管这个，只感觉委屈得要死。  
“我想回家。”他说。圣诞节的时候家里灯火通明，他在外面玩累了就跑回去，家门敞开，热气蒸腾成水雾扑出来，妈妈站在那里张开双臂。烤鸡和姜饼人的香味……  
然后他的脑子里出现另一种画面。在医院的床上，妈妈漂亮的头发一根都没有剩下，光秃秃的脑袋有种说不出的可怕。她伸出手，但是他转过了脸。如果他没有转过脸，妈妈是不是还会活着？他看到自己的家再也没有人照料的样子，像电视演的那样，门凋敝地敞开……  
“彼得，彼得。”又是克拉格林的声音，和脑中地球的画面交织着有种不真实的感觉，让奎尔觉得晕头转向，“还有我呢，没事，劫掠者船就是你的新家了。我会护着你的，小子，别怕。”  
真的？新家？那些吓人的脸，威胁着要把他扯碎的脸。那些横七竖八的牙齿。那些眼睛。那些不正常颜色的皮肤。可是克拉格林挡在他前面，端着镭射枪，不让任何生物把他抓走。他想起在上一个星球（不幸的是他已经忘了那里的名字）看到的三兄妹。克拉格林就像尼洛保护着弟弟妹妹一样保护着他。  
如果奎尔之前不知道有个兄弟姐妹的感觉是什么样的话，他现在知道了。

晚些时候，两个孩子肩靠着肩躺在禁闭室的地板上睡着了。克拉格林把毯子严丝合缝地裹在身上，奎尔则是大大咧咧地胳膊和腿伸得到处都是，毛毯只有一个角搭着肚子。  
一双靴子停在他身边。靴子的主人弯腰拽起毯子给男孩盖好，一边叹了口气。  
“我算是知道你为什么临时倒班叫我跟你一起值夜了。”靠在门边的图尔克打了个哈欠，有点好笑地看着老朋友。时隔多年，他总算是又看到了当初斯塔卡船上那个年轻的半人马男孩，固执地捡些无家可归的猫猫狗狗（或者宇宙里类似的东西，勇度对于可爱一词有自己特殊的定义）回来养着，对那些小东西疼爱得不得了。  
勇度没理他，自顾自地哼笑一声，也不知道在笑什么。  
“好久没看见克拉格林这个样子了。你知道吗？我经常忘了这小子才十几岁。”图尔克接着说下去，眼神移到另一个孩子身上，“你也忘了吧？我们把他捡上来的时候他就像个小大人，跟别的船员一点没差，久而久之所有人都忘了……挺不错的，两个小家伙做个伴。”  
劫掠者船长意味深长地看了图尔克一眼。  
“克拉格林是我将来的大副，奎尔也会有个一官半职。”他说。图尔克无所谓地耸了耸肩，大概就是“随你怎么说”的意思。  
“你知道船员里有多少我信得过，那个数字可不乐观。”勇度的声音有些异样，“劫掠者船上没有孩子。”  
稍晚些，当他躺在自己的铺位上有机会细想想的时候，图尔克才意识到那种情绪到底是什么。  
不是恐惧。勇度不怕船员失控，没人敢对亚卡箭挑衅。  
不是严厉。当然，他的意思图尔克明白，对克拉格林的要求一点都不能放松，对奎尔也是，该怎么训练怎么训练，该怎么惩罚怎么惩罚。今天破例的事绝不会再发生了。  
劫掠者船上没有孩子，他咀嚼着这句话。不是所有劫掠者的船，如果是斯塔卡，或者马提奈克斯，或者阿莱塔收留了一个孩子，他们会给他时间长大，就像当初他们救下勇度之后那样。可是现在这艘船不一样，在伊科莱科特号上，奎尔那样天真而脆弱的小家伙没有作为独立个体生存的空间。  
奎尔并不是他们收留的。图尔克闭上眼睛。奎尔是他们和伊戈交易中最后的货品，机缘巧合下被勇度留了下来。奎尔是他们绑架到船上的。  
愧疚，他想，他在勇度的声音里听到的是愧疚。

转过天，克拉格林和彼得被从禁闭室放了出来。  
“希望你们两个小子想清楚了。”勇度准许他们离开之前让两人靠在墙壁，厉声斥责，“告诉我，为什么你们被关禁闭？”  
“我不该多管闲事，船长。”克拉格林垂着脑袋嗫嚅道。  
“说得对，你最好把这事给我记清楚。”他狠狠瞪了男孩一眼，又把目光投到小一点的孩子身上，“你呢？”  
“我……没偷到钱。”奎尔回答。  
“还有？”勇度眯起眼睛。  
“没了。”男孩说。  
“刚才克拉格林说什么来着？你没长耳朵，小子？”  
奎尔看着他。显然男孩仍然有些害怕自己，小眼睛犹犹豫豫地飘着；但是他的嘴抿得很紧，身上有一种不可思议的坚定和勇气。勇度知道他能随随便便地把奎尔吓哭，但是却不能让男孩后退半步：这样的领悟令他在心底惶惑起来。他隐隐约约地意识到这个孩子身上有些东西是他既不能理解也无力抹消的。  
“再来一次的话，我还是要打那个坏人。”奎尔一字一句地告诉他。  
克拉格林似乎想要说什么，或者想要拽拽奎尔，但他看了看勇度，没有动作。  
勇度忽然大笑起来，吓了两个孩子一跳。  
“反正下次我不救你们了，”他吹了声口哨让亚卡箭从浮在肩头的位置落回腰侧，“有本事你就折腾吧，小混蛋。”

“彼得。”克拉格林皱着眉头，“你怎么能那样跟船长说话？”  
奎尔毫不在意地往嘴里又塞了一颗普罗努斯（他管这水果叫“樱桃”，克拉格林猜测那是某种地球的作物），就好像故意要气他一样。或者是生他的气。克拉格林对勇度认错的时候，余光看到奎尔的身体紧绷。他试图让男孩明白自己并不认为他们救了无存知地的孩子是件错事，但他确实违背了船长的指令——只是他不知道怎样开口。  
“彼得。”他思考了一下措辞，“船长不喜欢不服从命令的船员。”  
“我不管。”奎尔现在开始玩盘里剩下的水果的梗，“对的就是对的。”  
克拉格林摇摇头：“过来，彼得，我给你看个东西。”  
奎尔歪着头想了想，似乎在犹豫要不要跟他走，还好最后他从椅子上跳了下来。倒不是他想吓唬彼得，也不是说克拉格林觉得勇度真的会把亚卡箭用到彼得身上，或者对他做同样糟糕的事，但是再任由小鬼在老大面前表现得那么不知天高地厚的话，不知道彼得要吃多少苦。在克拉格林面前勇度允许他顶了嘴，或许在图尔克面前也没什么，但是别的船员的话可不好说。他想起老头子告诉他的话，勇度不会允许任何人公然违逆自己。所以，在彼得捅娄子之前，最好先给他上一课。  
他们停在了一道透明闸门前。  
“一般来说，船长惩罚不听话的人的方式不是用亚卡箭，他的武器太骄傲了，用在那些人身上他嫌脏。”克拉格林慢慢地说，回忆着上一次这种场景发生的时候，“不，他会把他们从这里丢出去。丢到宇宙里。少则几秒，多则几分钟，扔出去的人就会死。死得很难看，身体像蜡一样干干瘪瘪，冻上一层冰……在外面你有很多种死法，取决于你的种族。”  
彼得安静地站在那里。克拉格林仔细地看了看他，才发现男孩根本没有听他说话，只是两眼直直地望着外面。他的大脑飞速运转，这才想起奎尔恐怕是第一次看到宇宙的样子。那些星星，银河。  
克拉格林做梦也不曾想过出生在山达尔贫民区的自己有一天会看到这样的景色。刚上飞船的时候他天天偷跑到闸门前来张望，即使知道这门的意味是什么。后来他上了舰桥，这才有机会正大光明地透过挡风玻璃看着那一片广袤无垠。  
“妈妈叫我星爵。”忽然他听到奎尔用很小的声音说，手指贴在闸门上，仿佛抚摸着那些闪烁的光芒，又仿佛害怕惊醒它们，“现在我在星星之间了。”  
星爵。哇哦。克拉格林也想要个这么厉害的名字。因为彼得说话的样子有一种胆怯的自信，让他觉得男孩已经穿过了那层透明固态物质，游进了星海之中。他在那里自由快乐，闪烁着明亮的彩色的光。星爵，他属于星星，星星属于他。

劫掠者的旗舰停泊在了另一个星球。这一次他们会停更久一些，毕竟距离奎尔的大考验只有半个月，四处漂泊本就不是勇度的本意。原计划是无存知地，然而在他为了救回克拉格林和奎尔而干掉了赫法尔一行人之后，在那里留太久未免有风险，不如转移到另一处，反正宇宙里这样的星球数不胜数。  
他仍然派克拉格林带着奎尔出去干活，当然，是在好好教训前者一番之后。奎尔还是个孩子，幼稚，满脑子地球人的垃圾，完全没接触过这样的生活，什么都不懂；但克拉格林显然是犯了让感性占据头脑的错误，介入了不该介入的麻烦。  
“记住了，小子。”他拿手指重重地顶了顶男孩的额头，“我们劫掠者不是什么大英雄。先顾自己再顾别人，明白吧？没本事就少惹事回来。再说一遍，你的任务是什么？”  
“看着奎尔。教他拎包。不惹麻烦。”克拉格林低着头，声音颤抖，“船长。”  
“这才是个好劫掠者。”勇度把手放在他肩膀上，“去吧，奎尔等着你呢。”  
然后他从舷窗看着两个孩子下了船。奎尔些许兴奋的样子，挺好，他需要这样的精神头来干活；克拉格林可能是刚挨了骂的缘故，有点消沉。他叹了口气，决定去做些其他的事：比如再好好研究一下客户提供的地图。计划中的准备和接应环节都是他亲自领队，以确保没有一丝闪失；而从进入通风管道到溜出来的过程全都得靠奎尔一个人，勇度怎么都放心不下。无数种可能性撕扯着他，从接下任务开始勇度还没睡好一觉：他会梦到一种突发情况，猛地惊醒，然后立刻把这个情况记下来。有时候第二天早上再看，他会被梦的荒诞性逗乐：比如忽然洪水淹没了通风管，比如星球大爆炸——但无论如何，他要奎尔毫发未损地从金库里出来。最好是带着东西。

_在一次星际旅行中，他们的飞船降落在一个荒无人烟的星球，星球上只有一座高耸的纪念碑。纪念碑上写着这样的文字：_

> 纪念在战争中死去的两亿三千万赫伦特-β星球居民，或者说赫伦特-β星球的全部居民。  
>  他们丧生于赫伦特-α星军队所制造的错误的、非人道的、应受谴责的种族灭绝屠杀中。  
>  ——满怀歉意的，赫伦特-α星第二百四十七任总理，布尔齐古拉威  
>  代表所有赫伦特-α公民敬上

_“不知道他们的纪念碑是写给谁的。”斯塔卡说，“赫伦特-β星已经没有人了啊。”_


	6. 不要让孩子沉迷电视节目

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravagers in action!  
> With a shameless amount of Star Wars reference.

 以下是系统日志中一位匿名劫掠者编写的有关彼得·奎尔词条的信息。

_第一天：奎尔带了一千二百块钱回来，船长很高兴。_

_第二天：奎尔带了九百七十块钱回来，船长说四舍五入达标了。_

_第三天：今天有一千五百块钱进账，但是目击者报告称其实是克拉格林在帮奎尔干活儿。船长惩罚克拉格林负责夜班。_

_第四天：没有进账，所以奎尔没吃上晚饭。克拉格林还是负责夜班。第二天厨子说厨房里少了点东西。_

_第五天：奎尔在一夜之间发明了“星球大战侦查小分队”盗窃法，汇报工作的时候船长的脸色很精彩。还好克拉格林及时对奎尔的名词进行了解释。不，他们没有“英勇地冒着生命危险从银河帝国将军的口袋里得到事关反抗军存亡的秘密图纸”，那只是一个阿尔戈拉星人。图纸藏在一只钱包里，当然，和一千七百块钱一起。_

_第六天：毫无疑问，新方法令奎尔效率大大提高，可靠的目击者报告所有成绩货真价实，船长很满意。唯一的小问题是汇报记录变得很奇怪。摘录如下。_

_奎尔：……然后，一艘帝国战舰忽然从侧后方袭击了我们。_

_克拉格林：一只流浪狗。_

_奎尔：但是我们把它甩开了，因为我们是反抗军最厉害的特工。_

_克拉格林：……_

_奎尔：穿过一片布满地雷的危险地带之后，我们终于带着最新的情报回到了船上。_

_克拉格林（对奎尔）：怪不得你一定要跳着格子走，还告诉我我死了七八次。_

_“最新的情报”：两千七百四十三块三十五分。_

诸如此类。

 

等到反抗军分支部队终于收集了足够的情报，向总部委托的军事目标开拔的时候，彼得·奎尔，代号“星爵”，令银河帝国闻风丧胆的特工小分队队长——

“……已经成了个训练有素的小毛贼。”勇度带着赞赏点点头，“现在我们再来看一遍行动计划。”

船员们一起翻了个白眼，漫不经心地祝船长好运。在过去的七十二次迁跃中无论船长以怎样的口吻劝说奎尔集中精力、听话、这不是演习、搞不好你小命都不保、搞砸了我把你吃掉，都没有什么用，最后话题总是会回到奎尔的妈妈给他讲的睡前故事上。

“你要偷出来的是？”

“制造死星炸弹必不可少的图纸，藏在一个黄金神像里。”

“很好，现在在这张地图上给我指一指你的行动路线。”

克拉格林在不远处揉了揉太阳穴，忍不住感觉这一切部分而言是他的错。从某天早上彼得忽然一脸兴奋地问他有没有听说过卢克·天行者的故事开始他就觉得有些事情不太对了，可惜没能及时进行矫正——星星才知道地球那样一个把微波炉和胶带视为高科技产品（他的某本指南这样说）的星球为什么会对宇宙的历史产生如此奇特的印象。

他告诉奎尔，自己对此人一无所知。莱娅公主？不知道。汉·索罗？也没有？算起来他们还是同行呢。最后奎尔郑重其事地叹了口气。

“难怪，毕竟那些事是……”

“……发生在很久很久之前一个很远很远的星系里的。”克拉格林嘟囔着，和奎尔一起把话说完。坐在男孩对面的船长看起来已经想要用头砸桌子了。

无论如何，由勇度亲手挑选的劫掠者精兵别动队目前正坐着他的小型飞船向ULT-C90星球进发。ULT-C90是其所属星系的“中央银行”，整个星球就是个巨大的黄金宝库，里面保存着数不清的金币、宝石和稀有物件。然而劫掠者们的目标只有一个，就是一尊黄金神像，存放在H区第17层362号库房的主保险箱内。神像并不是多么名贵或者带有未知能量的东西，如果雇主没在骗人的话（几率大概是百分之四十），只是一件被某人通过不正当手段获取的“传家宝”——所以保险箱开锁技术并不复杂。在之前的星球，奎尔已经由克拉格林指导着试开过了几个不同型号的箱子，成果喜人。除了其中一个箱子里保存着半只哈克-库拉兽，味道熏倒了两个男孩和恰好赶到这个房间的所有保安。

ULT-C90星球的表面完全被以加固合金为原料的建筑覆盖，任何接近的飞行器都要被扫描并确认安全信息。幸运的是，像所有戒备森严的金库星球一样，这里有那么几个监控盲区。从劫掠者们掌握的信息来看，他们预计到达时间五分钟之后将有一艘巡逻舰恰好在他们面前经过那些盲区中的一个。图尔克会带着两个人留在飞船上，发射干扰波段阻截巡逻舰的信号；而勇度、克拉格林和其他人会带着奎尔，穿着太空服在盲区内埋伏。当巡逻舰开到的时候，他们就会潜入舰内拿下这个编队的巡逻兵，并换上他们的衣服准备接受扫描进入星球。

到达停机库后，勇度会带人去放风打掩护，给克拉格林时间敲晕上飞船例行维护的清洁工，以便用清洁工具小推车把奎尔藏起来。这项任务完成后，会有两名劫掠者回到巡逻舰上，而克拉格林推着奎尔下船，和其余的人一道离开位于C区的降落平台，向H区转移。巡逻兵和清洁工的安全证书可以让他们畅通无阻地到达H区17层的大厅——只要他们运气足够好，不遇到任何上前盘问的机器人守卫；或者遇到一两个，然后把那些被亚卡箭射穿的机体藏到没人能发现的地方。

到达大厅之后，他们会以例行清洁的名义进入环形走廊，拿掉通风口的栅栏，让奎尔带着立体投影地图和弹力吊索爬进去，到达362号库房，打开主保险箱拿到神像。问题在于，一旦主保险箱被打开，H区就会瞬间警铃大作，驻守军队一分钟内就能陆续到达主厅。当然，一支由勇度带领的劫掠者阻击队将会等在那里，交战能为奎尔争取到五分钟左右，用于原路返回，找到等在那里的克拉格林，和他一起撤离到环形走廊和隔壁区域之间的联通桥上。这一路可能要在拦截他们的卫队、因为警报而关闭的防护门和联通桥罩层上用掉几颗炸弹，不过那时候由他们控制的那艘巡逻舰就会把两人从联通桥接起来。等三分钟，如果阻击队赶到联通桥，把他们也一起接出来；如果没有赶到的话也不用担心，船长总有办法脱险。

比起安慰最后半句话更像是威胁，意思是，别以为勇度不在就可以把他的孩子怎么样了，他马上就会回来算账的。

 

即将下飞船的时候，勇度递给奎尔一件东西。男孩疑惑地接过来，随即睁大了眼睛。

“这是克拉格林的那种……”

勇度握住了男孩的手，帮他熟悉武器：“镭射枪，好东西。万一有事就拿枪口对准了坏人，扣扳机，这里。很简单。你先拿着，等做完任务回来我教你打靶子。”

然后一件很奇妙的事发生了，奎尔的眼睛亮了起来。男孩咧开嘴角，露出两排白花花的牙——右上侧缺了一颗，或许他有时间该问问那是怎么一回事——他在笑。对着勇度。

劫掠者船长觉得左胸口有什么东西咯噔了一下。他试探着抬起手，放在男孩的头上。奎尔只是歪着脑袋看他，没有害怕和要逃跑的意思。于是勇度又试着揉了揉他褐色的头发，柔软的卷发从他的指缝呲出来，手感很有趣，就像他养过的一些小动物的皮毛。

只是奎尔并不是小动物。是个人类。勇度从来没揉过人类的头，这时候一下子茫然起来。他该把手拿开吗？还是继续揉？要不要夸奖奎尔可爱？孩子的一双眼睛直溜溜地盯着他，露齿的笑变成了一个小小的、有些害羞的微笑。

“船长，最后一次迁跃。”图尔克的声音在他身后响起，勇度有点尴尬地转过头示意自己知道了。

“好，反抗军特工‘星爵’。”他对奎尔说，模糊地意识到自己也在笑着，“准备好执行任务了吗？”

 

当然计划永远不可能万无一失地被执行出来。

勇度打架正打到兴头上。驻守军队的机器人在亚卡箭面前根本不堪一击——也不是说他没挂彩，不过胳膊上子弹的擦伤跟那一地机器人碎片相比算不上什么。通讯器响起来。他低头看了看计时器，五分钟快要到了，一种不好的预感爬上心头。

“船长，”克拉格林有些颤抖的声音透过炮火断断续续传到他耳边，“奎尔还没出来，我能去找他吗？”

勇度火气窜头地骂了一句，随手抄起地上一把被打落的机械枪，一边朝涌来的军队开火一边吼回去：“你他妈想怎么找？入口挤满了弱智机器人——到联通桥去！”

“可是……”

“这是命令！”

克拉格林那边沉默了几秒才传来了回应——为这个回到船上之后勇度得好好收拾他一顿——不过重要的是先把这群机器人轰成渣子——“……遵命，船长。”

他一手按掉通讯，吹起哨子，亚卡箭应声而动，闪烁着异样明亮的红色在空中划出漂亮的一道弧线，完美地穿透了一排刚冲进来还没开火的小兵。

“听好了，计划有变！”勇度扯着嗓子喊了一声，“你们几个现在就去联通桥！”

“那你呢，船长？”荷鲁兹问。

勇度瞄了船员一眼，撇着嘴亮出两颗牙。对方识趣地没有问下去，匆匆和同伴一起离开了大厅。

劫掠者船长手里仍然抄着那支爆破枪。这一会儿外面消停下来，估计附近的部队已经全都横七竖八地躺在了他面前的厅里，后续部队还要几分钟才调得过来。他想了想，抬起枪口在库区保险门上轰了个洞，把枪扔到地上，闲下来的手剔了剔牙缝，然后大摇大摆地吹着口哨走进被环形走廊包围的区域，他的箭一路悬在肩头。

 

彼得·奎尔知道自己搞砸了，彻底搞砸了。

计划是他打开保险柜之后抓起黄金神像就跑，听起来很简单没错——但打开柜门的一瞬间奎尔就愣住了。保险柜里整整齐齐地摆了少说也有好几百个金色的神像，全都一模一样。

下一秒，整个库区警铃大作。

男孩慌张了一下，脑子里第一个念头是随便拿起一个神像然后开溜，反正没人知道区别在哪里——他几乎就这样做了，只是把神像放进口袋的时候手指不经意碰到了勇度给他的镭射枪。

他不自觉地嘟起了嘴。伟大的反抗军特工星爵怎么能第一次做任务就企图蒙混过关呢？从电视剧和漫画里获得的经验告诉他，这种情况下一定有其中一个神像是与众不同的，而那就是他要找的那个。

好几百个神像，他有五分钟多一点。

呃。

于是，勇度一脚踹开362库房大门的时候看到的就是这样的情景。包围男孩的不是预料中的机器人大军，而是一堆金灿灿的小黄人。

“……什么鬼东西？”

“我不知道啊。”奎尔一脸委屈地抬头看着他，“我刚检查了六十七个，全都一模一样！”

“当然了，就知道没那么简单的事。”劫掠者眯起眼睛，“回头那个混蛋给不出一个合理的解释我就把他的脑袋砸烂。过来，孩子，我们走。”

“等等！”奎尔忽然叫起来，颠来倒去地查看着他正拿着的那尊神像。勇度从奎尔手中把神像接过来——对于这样体积的黄金制品来说，这一尊未免太轻了一些。他拿起旁边的另一尊掂了掂，证实了自己的想法：神像上一定有个机关，只是现在没时间仔细检查了。于是，勇度把神像放进口袋里，又走了一圈把所有的小神像和几样其他的宝贝放进了保险箱，一手把箱子抱了起来——对于奎尔来说这箱子太重太大了，但对劫掠者船长来说一点问题都没有。

“干得好，彼得。”他用空下来的手再一次揉了揉男孩的头发，“现在，把你的枪拿出来，按我说的……”

话没说完。两个机器人士兵出现在库房门口。勇度没来得及吹口哨，就看到两束激光穿透了它们的胸甲。奎尔举着镭射枪的手微微颤抖着。

“酷！”男孩有点害怕，但更多是兴奋地看着倒下的机器人，“克隆人军队！”

后来——勇度终于在奎尔的软磨硬泡下从星际跳蚤市场给男孩买了一套星球大战光碟之后——他才明白他那时候的反应：出于某些毫无道理的巧合，ULT-C90上的驻卫军机器人和那部电影里的克隆人军队长得一模一样。

结果就是，一老一少两个劫掠者沿着勇度进来的路线又大摇大摆地从库区走了出去。支援军队已经赶到了一部分，但是亚卡箭和镭射光线交织舞动——男孩都没必要瞄准，那么多机器人怎么打都打不偏——护送着他们一路穿过环形走廊，往联通桥的方向走。

 

“再等两分钟！”克拉格林朝驾驶员吼了一句，眼睛焦躁地在联通桥和地面上逐渐聚集的军队之间扫来扫去。看到船长没跟着阻击队回来的时候他就知道勇度一定是去找奎尔了，所以他们两个随时都会在联通桥上出现，随时都会，一定会。

没有另一种可能性——那可是勇度·乌冬塔，这个星球上的小小机器守卫根本不是船长的对手。只要船长能走出来，他就一定会把小彼得带出来，而他克拉格林需要做的就是保证巡逻舰等在桥边，等着接上他的船长和他的彼得。

没有，任何东西，能把他的家人，再一次，夺走。

“一分钟！”荷鲁兹嚷道。克拉格林深吸了一口气，紧紧握住了镭射枪的把手。

“看，船长！”驾驶员忽然叫起来。

残破的联通桥上闪烁着熟悉的红光，劫掠者船长高大的蓝色的身影就矗立在那里。他的身边还有个兴高采烈的小孩子，拿着镭射枪，朝着巡逻舰笑得一脸得意。

劫掠者当然是不会哭的，只是恰好有只这个星球特别的小虫子飞进了克拉格林的眼睛而已。


	7. 不要让他独自入眠

船长站在舱室门口朝他打了个手势。克拉格林点点头，把彼得之前按到他头上的耳机取下来，轻手轻脚地给睡熟了的男孩戴上。男孩在梦中抓住被子的一角，将播放着的随身听护在怀里。劫掠者的目光从彼得身上挪开，扫过落地窗外璀璨而静谧的星河。  
完成任务后一行人回到飞船上，将雇主给他们的交易地点坐标输入了系统，就各自找地方休息去了。彼得归根到底还是个孩子，坐在窗户前面靠在克拉格林肩膀上看着星星，不一会儿兀自打起了呼噜。还好不远处便是可供小憩的床板，克拉格林手忙脚乱地扛着男孩攥着随身听搬到那边，然后坐在床边听歌发呆。他一直不太理解为什么对彼得来说这个小音乐盒有那么大的魔力，甚至他半夜从噩梦中惊醒的时候——没错，克拉格林知道，小家伙不止一次晚上哭着醒过来——只要戴上这副耳机，就能很快地重新入睡。可能他没有机会理解这件事了，因为他自己的母亲什么都没给他留下：这个想法让他觉得有点难过，但是地球音乐在耳边叮叮当当，那些情绪也就变得很遥远。  
他走进面积不大的工作舱，船长正把奎尔拿回来的那一尊特殊的黄金神像放在操作台上分析。克拉格林看着屏幕上的图像皱起了眉头，他们的猜想是正确的，神像内部被特意铸空，似乎夹着一片类似纸张的物品。认真读了一遍反馈信息后克拉格林发现事情还要更复杂，因为那片纸质品的元素测年结果显示它年代相当古老：不仅远远老过包裹它的神像本身，甚至算得上是古董级别的东西。  
“传家宝，”勇度嘟囔了一句，“那个王八羔子，他说的传家宝八成不是这个神像。”  
“是里面的东西。”克拉格林咬着后槽牙说。  
“我可不想惹什么麻烦，一手交钱一手交货，干净利索。”话虽然这么说，勇度的眉头却拧出一个疙瘩，似乎有关神像的什么东西让他觉得不安。他更像在说服自己，而不是在和克拉格林讲话——或者在用他独特的方式询问手下的意见。年轻的劫掠者按了按脑门，为什么每次都要他来扮演那个“我觉得冒点险也不错”的声音？  
“谁知道呢，老大。万一里面的东西是个更大的宝贝呢？”  
“那我们就应该把它打开瞅瞅。”船长很明显早就有了计划，“不过我们时间不多，不能叫他们发现这东西被开过了。我研究了一下，上面有个机关，这个你最精通。打开它，把里面的东西做一份拷贝。”  
当然了，克拉格林认命地走到操作台旁边，戴上手套，开始琢磨那个精巧的小物件。

彼得躺在床上，写字台面上摞着一叠漫画书，最上面的一本翻开到其中一页倒扣在那里，梅瑞狄斯刚刚把它从儿子手里抽走。小男孩噘着嘴盯着屋里的书架看，三层中最高的一层有数不清的磁带，按着字母表的顺序整齐地排列着，他其实不知道自己是不是都听过。中间一层摆着书，有一些老旧得封面发黄，缠着胶带。彼得没碰过那些书，因为那些是“大人的书”，看上去就无聊得很。最下面是他喜欢的玩具，举着两把手枪的牛仔玩偶被他摆在靠前的位置，因为他是其他人的领袖，肩负着保护他们的任务；如果半夜有外星来的怪兽从柜子下面爬上来试图袭击他的朋友们，牛仔那把能射出镭射光波的枪就会把它们打跑。  
外星怪兽被打跑了吗？  
“求你了，妈妈，就再看一页！”这句话他在十分钟里说了好多遍，多到梅瑞狄斯终于失去了耐心，拿走了漫画书。彼得正在闹脾气，倔强地不肯看着妈妈。最后还是她妥协了，因为她说彼得的性格和他父亲一样，倔得厉害。  
“彼得，想不想听睡前歌谣？”  
他想了一下，眼神闪烁。最后他看着妈妈点点头。梅瑞狄斯对儿子露出一个微笑，开始哼唱布兰迪的旋律：她的声音非常温柔，比动画片里的仙女教母的声音都要动听。  
“我爸爸是谁？”  
男孩眨眨惺忪睡眼，忽然发现自己在家门口的草地上。他和妈妈在玩你追我跑的游戏。梅瑞狄斯从来都追不上她的儿子，那个尖叫着大笑着的孩子像个充满能量的橡皮弹球一样跳来跳去。彼得故意在原地跳着，因为他注意到妈妈最近总是显得很累，走路快了就会急促地喘气，脸色也变得有些苍白。很长时间妈妈都没有追上来，彼得觉得奇怪地回过了头。梅瑞狄斯趴在草地上一动不动，金色的发丝散落得到处都是。  
“妈妈？”  
急诊室的灯光刺眼，消毒水的味道让他觉得有什么东西在自己身上爬。所有人都忙着跑里跑外，几乎忘掉了奎尔家最小的孩子坐在家属等候区的椅子上。他们本来不想让他跟来，让他和外婆一起在家里等着消息，但彼得哭闹着拒绝离开妈妈身边。梅瑞狄斯的手冰凉冰凉的，那不是夏天该有的温度；无论她心爱的儿子怎么摇晃她的肩膀，她都不肯醒来。  
他们以为他什么都不懂。大人都以为小孩子不懂事，所有人，除了梅瑞狄斯。在梅瑞狄斯清醒之后她要求见自己的儿子，亲口告诉他自己的命运。医生对她脑子里的肿瘤束手无策，找不到任何使它如此迅速地恶化的原因。那个下午彼得跟谁都不说一句话，除了抱着去年生日妈妈送给他的随身听和磁带听歌之外什么都没有做。  
“你爸爸会来接你的。”  
他站在病房门口，犹豫了一秒钟才进去。梅瑞狄斯的金发不见了，秃秃的脑壳让她显得有些令人害怕。彼得很爱他的妈妈，但是他恐惧她日益脆弱的容貌。生命从那副容貌上肉眼可见地消退，空出来的领地被病症侵占。她看到儿子眼里的恐惧，于是这样告诉他，想安慰他。彼得的外公轻咳了一声，梅瑞狄斯抱歉地对父亲笑了笑：“……或者，你的外公外婆会照顾你，他们一定会好好照顾你。别担心，我的小星爵。”  
然后她开始用断断续续的声音对他哼唱“噢，孩子”。她的声音小得几乎听不到，而且唱了两句就不得不停下来休息，但即使这样她的歌声也仍然是最动听的。彼得啜泣着把脸埋在床单上，梅瑞狄斯一下一下抚摸儿子的头发。  
“握住我的手，彼得。”  
他转过脸。

彼得尖叫着从床上弹起来。耳机里的旋律他记得清清楚楚，那天他被叫进妈妈的病房的时候就在听这一首歌。有生以来第一次，彼得觉得随身听给他带来的不是安慰。于是他把耳机摘掉，小心地把音乐盒子放在枕边，抬起头，正对上一片浩渺的星空。  
劫掠者飞船，他在劫掠者飞船上。然而此时此刻，彼得无法确定究竟那些剪影是梦还是过去的半个月是梦。或许他不想确认，只想闭上眼睛，回到最早的时候，躺在床上，旁边是看了一半的漫画书。  
“你还好吗，孩子？”突然传来的声音吓了彼得一跳。他猛地转过脑袋，才发现一个人坐在自己床边。图尔克，劫掠者中为数不多的一个好人，没有抱着一点要伤害彼得的心思的人。在地球伤害小孩子是错的，是会被惩罚的；在宇宙，彼得不确定。从他目前的经历来看，问题的答案并不乐观。  
但是图尔克是好人，他可以相信他。  
“克拉格林在哪儿？我想找他。”他对图尔克说。彼得睡着的时候克拉格林就在旁边，睁开眼他却不见了——如果说彼得养成了在噩梦之后找克拉格林的习惯，那能怪他吗？只能怪伊科莱科特号上寝室安排太奇怪，彼得不得不和年轻的劫掠者挤一张床睡。  
图尔克也不清楚，但他愿意带着彼得去找克拉格林。  
“那小子在忙。”船长打量着站在面前噘着嘴的小家伙，刚刚图尔克牵着他的手跑到工作舱门口，说奎尔睡醒了要找克拉格林。那边忙着开机关的臭小子差点就要把手头的东西扔下来哄孩子，结果被勇度的一个眼神锁在了原地，不得不委委屈屈地接着开机关。  
图尔克对着船长点了一下脑袋，然后俯身问奎尔想不想跟他一起去四处走走。男孩脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓一样，偏要呆在这里。僵持了几分钟，勇度叹了口气，叫图尔克把奎尔留下去干别的活儿。所以，最后的局面就是克拉格林俯身在操作台前面鼓捣神像，勇度和奎尔坐在旁边的凳子上面大眼瞪小眼。  
勇度的心情很复杂。在带孩子这方面他的经验为零——说真的，你指望一个刚会走路就被卖到克里当奴隶的人掌握育儿知识？少开玩笑了，更何况这孩子跟他的种族都不一样。如果劫掠者船上有玩具这会好办得多，扔一摞积木或者识字卡片让彼得自己摆弄似乎是个简便易行的主意。勇度暗暗在心里记下，下次停靠在宜居星球上的时候要搜罗几样地球玩具来船上。可是现在怎么办？他抬头看了看克拉格林，年轻人还在皱着眉头干活儿，不像是有闲空能陪奎尔玩的样子。早知道叫图尔克把小麻烦精带走了，他瞟了一眼无聊地抠着手指头的孩子。只不过奎尔刚刚冒着那么大的危险把他们的战利品带了回来——虽说作为劫掠者的一员这是他分内的工作，但勇度就是没办法狠下心把他从工作舱撵走。  
奎尔忽然把镭射枪拍在了他们面前的桌子上：“我要听这个怎么用。”  
彼得的心情很复杂。噩梦的余韵仍然黏在他身上，他费了好大力气挺着胸脯，不想让人看出来他有多难过。克拉格林告诉他一个好的劫掠者不会让人家随便看出来自己的心情，弱鸡才会喜怒形于色。克拉格林最崇拜船长，你永远都没法从勇度的脸上看出来他在想什么——彼得偷偷地看了一眼蓝色的外星人，确实，除了那张脸很吓人之外他什么结论都没得出来。吓人的外星人完全忽略了自己的存在，这倒是很奇怪地让他觉得很不开心。特工星爵才刚冒着生命危险把神像偷到手，船长怎么能这样对他不闻不问，甚至都不表扬一下他们逃出生天时彼得的英勇表现？倒不是说他的赞许有多重要，但是……就表扬一下？  
他不经意地想起了还揣在口袋里的镭射枪。在执行任务之前勇度忽然给了他这把枪，还承诺要教他用（虽然彼得一定程度上已经无师自通了）。他甚至还摸了摸他的脑袋。他曾经在学校的运动会上看到赛跑拿了冠军的同学被前来观赛的爸爸勒在怀里，男人的大手揉着那个小脑袋，脸上都是骄傲的表情——那让他嫉妒。他有个非常非常好的妈妈，但是他也想被他的父亲那样揉头发。  
他又看了看勇度，发现对方正心不在焉地瞅着自己。彼得硬下心肠，掏出武器拍到桌子上，告诉船长他要学怎么用枪。  
克拉格林终于解开了机关，想要叫勇度来看的时候忽然想起彼得要找自己的事。听说男孩被噩梦惊醒，他的心一下就悬空起来，脑子里出现了那些晚上戴着耳机往自己这半边床拱的小家伙。但是船长的一个眼神告诉他，他还有任务，而且时间紧迫。他暗自期望有人能替他照顾一下彼得——图尔克大概会临时顶班当一会儿保姆。等跟船长交代完了任务，他就……  
思路在他抬起头喊勇度的时候被打断了，声音也被他咽回了肚子里。在他面前的长桌对面，勇度和彼得的脑袋凑在一起，眼睛都盯着桌上的一把镭射枪。勇度耐心地指着枪给男孩讲解每个部位都叫什么名字有什么功能，彼得的眼睛因为这新奇的知识而闪闪发光。这画面温柔得令他难以置信——如果他能忽略心底忽然掠过的一丝妒忌就好了。


	8. 不要不管教你的孩子

“那个渣滓一看到亚卡箭就吓得腿软，船长从他抽屉里把空支票摸出来叫他签字的时候哼都没哼一声。临走之前我闻到一股怪味，你猜怎么着？——混账东西尿裤子了！”克拉格林讲完这一句，一群醉醺醺的劫掠者笑声差点掀翻了飞船的顶棚。  
彼得·奎尔正不情不愿地在船长椅附近晃悠。这一船人不喝醉就已经够吓人的了，喝醉之后简直像刚从精神病院越狱的疯子。连克拉格林也发起疯来，黄汤一扎接一扎泼泼洒洒地顺着他的喉咙灌下去，他的头耷拉在一边，脚下走两步就绊成一团——这种情况下还是离远一点比较好。彼得偷偷瞄了勇度一眼，不知道是什么原因，船长似乎是唯一一个滴酒不沾的劫掠者。他只是舒舒服服地坐在铺了毛毡的大椅子上面，翘着两条被皮革紧紧包裹的腿，把玩手里的一枚小芯片。那枚金属转过那些蓝色手指的方式灵巧而随意，甚至说得上异样地优雅。勇度在黯淡的灯光里看起来像个流浪者国王，彼得想。  
交易进行之前，在小飞船的工作舱里，他听到了勇度和克拉格林谈论有关神像的事情。其实他本以为自己会被赶出去的，克拉格林完成工作后叫船长过去的时候有些不安地扫了彼得一眼，显然认为那内容不让他知道比较好；但勇度轻描淡写地看了看他。  
“小子，接下来你听见的东西最好一个字都别往外说，不然我叫厨房把你拉去煮了吃。懂吗？”  
彼得觉得自己的下巴掉在了桌子上。前一分钟勇度还在和蔼地给他讲镭射枪的结构和用法，现在他就威胁要把自己煮了吃？天啊，有那么一小会儿他还以为勇度是个好人呢。于是他瞪了船长一眼，委屈地低下头戳镭射枪的手柄。要是刚才没有一念之差将随身听留在床上就好了——但他的梦让他心情很不好，暂时不太想听那些本来可以安慰他的旋律。  
简而言之，他们发现神像里面夹了一张特殊材料的纸，而这张纸曾经是一幅星图的一部分。鉴于纸的材料非常古老，可以推断的是这张星图所指引的不是一般的宝藏，而是某些来自上古宇宙的东西。勇度一边小心翼翼的用牵引灯吸着纸片扫描一边告诉克拉格林他绝对、绝对不想和这个星图沾上一点关系——劫掠者嘛，偷点东西、领点赏钱，像这种看起来就很危险的东西，离得越远越好。  
后来他们把纸片重新放回了神像里，下船进行交易。彼得没有被允许跟去。原因显而易见，带一个小孩子进行交易会让对方觉得他们对待生意的态度不够严肃，影响谈判。他只在他们回来之后从克拉格林口中听到了事情的经过，有关勇度如何把他们遇到的小问题说成了九死一生的大冒险，并用这茬（还有亚卡箭）敲了雇主一笔银子。  
现在保存着星图的芯片正在勇度指尖跳跃。彼得仍然不敢相信自己从保险箱里偷出来的玩意有这么酷——上古宇宙藏宝图！听起来简直像是魔幻小说叠加太空歌剧大片。可惜勇度并不打算追踪下去看看这会把他们领到哪里，有可能过几天就会把这个芯片卖掉，不然彼得真希望有一天自己能亲手摸摸那个神秘的宝贝。  
正在神游的时候彼得忽然发现勇度血红的眼睛直溜溜地盯着自己，不由得吓得一哆嗦。外星人咧开嘴，慢慢呲出两排参差不齐的牙齿，接着彼得感觉自己被拽到了勇度身前。

“酒喝得差不多了，我有个事要说。”  
这声音让克拉格林浑身一激灵，前一秒还懒懒散散靠在墙上的身体啪地一下直了起来，酒也醒了大半。他的目光和舱室里其余上百个劫掠者们一同转向了勇度的方向。船长有事要宣布，所有人都得打起精神来。  
当看到被船长捏着两个肩膀浑身不自在的彼得时，他的心脏悬到了半空中。  
“彼得·奎尔今天从一个安保严密的金库里偷出了我们要交易的神像，纳了投名状。从今天开始奎尔先生就是我们劫掠者的一员了，我希望所有人都能以对待自家兄弟的方式对待他，明白了吗？”  
这消息简直太好了，克拉格林觉得自己嗓子眼的心脏重重落回胸口，然后开心地蹦擦蹦擦跳起来——他将将止住了一声庆祝的叫喊，因为他忽然发现有那么一秒四周寂静无声，然后此起彼伏的议论声响起来。这可不是什么好兆头，他四下望了望，对上了图尔克的眼睛。后者一手已经按在了腰间，似乎随时准备要为船长撑腰；但克拉格林更担心彼得。理论上来说有勇度护着那个孩子不会有事，但他还是捏紧了拳头，心里默默抱怨着船长偏要挑这个满船人都酒精上脑缺乏理智的时候宣布这样富有争议性的消息。他溜着墙边挪到了船长身边的位置，注意到几个勇度的心腹也正做着同样的事情。彼得则是愣在那里，明显不知道对面前的状况要作何反应。他注意到男孩的眼神在舱室里扫来扫去，最后终于找到了他的眼睛，这让他心里忽然柔软起来，给了彼得一个小小的、确信的微笑。  
然而这被人群中忽然冒出的声音打断了。  
“这男孩是个货物！既然用完了就该照原样把他送……”荷鲁兹的话没说完，亚卡箭已经悬到了他的嗓子上。勇度的眼神里写得清清楚楚，如果不是念在荷鲁兹为他卖命多年的份上，这根箭已经插穿了他的喉管。尖锐的口哨让议论声瞬间停了下来，有几个不服气的仍然想要抬头表示不满，但没一个真的敢和船长对上眼睛。  
“我说，”勇度一字一顿地重复着，“彼得·奎尔从今天开始就是劫掠者的一员了，谁敢对他怎样，别怪我不客气。明白了吗？”  
船员们嘟嘟囔囔的声音表示，他们对船长的命令一点都不满意，但仍然会照着做。这就够了，勇度不只一次下达这样不受欢迎的命令了——克拉格林知道他的船长是个棱角分明的船长，没什么圆滑世故可言，想做的事情就必须做成不可。至少彼得确实是拿下了一项任务，这多少能说服大部分劫掠者这孩子够格在他们之中占一席之地。

从那个晚上开始，事情多少进入了重复的轨道。唯一出乎意料的是，尽管训练彼得·奎尔的任务主要落到了克拉格林身上，船长却坚持要亲自教那个孩子练射击。每隔上一段时间，他甚至会把图尔克留在旗舰上看家，让克拉格林和其他几个人给老劫掠者当助手，然后自己开着M型飞船载着奎尔一起跑到什么满是荒郊野岭的星球上去玩枪，一玩就是好几天。回来的时候勇度总是乐呵呵的，心情好得出奇；最让克拉格林吃惊的是奎尔看起来也因为这些短途旅行而开心得很，不停在他耳边唠叨着他打中了什么、学到了什么、勇度怎么怎么表扬了他。  
“你和船长都犯了一个毛病。”  
他被图尔克的声音吓了一跳，赶忙把眼睛从汤碗上抬了起来。这又是那样的一天，勇度带着他的劫掠者小朋友不知道跑去了什么地方，留下一帮人在船上守着。彼得非常兴奋，从昨天和克拉格林练习格斗的时候就开始兴高采烈地念着这回他们要去一个什么样子的星球，那里都有什么样子的生物，勇度打算教他什么样的新把戏。这两个人是从什么时候开始变得关系这么好的来着？  
“嗯……啥？”他眨了眨眼，不太明白朋友什么意思。  
图尔克摇着头叹了口气：“你和船长，你们两个都太惯着那个孩子了。他来船上的时间也不短了，按说规矩该懂的都懂，但是什么时候见过他守规矩？船上哪个零件坏掉，或者哪个弟兄的东西被顺手牵羊了，或者哪次生意出了岔子，十次有九次都是这小子捣鬼。”  
“捣鬼？彼得又不是成心的。”克拉格林抗议道，“他是个孩子，天性调皮，你要把他怎么样？”  
“船长宣布奎尔是劫掠者一员的时候，就意味着他该和其他人一样被对待。告诉我克拉格林，如果是你我捅了奎尔那样的篓子，你觉得船长会怎么罚？”  
克拉格林嗫嚅了半天。蓄意破坏飞船？被吊起来揍一顿可能算是轻的。给劫掠者弟兄使绊子？这要看对方想怎么处置，通常来说砍个指头卸个手也不为过。搅了生意？闸门，走你。当然，这些刑罚一项都没有用在过彼得身上。很多时候克拉格林紧跟在后面收拾残局，在有人能发现彼得惹出的麻烦之前就把损坏复原；但他没办法永远把事情遮掩起来。万一被捉到，他和奎尔就会被带到船长面前听凭发落，勇度的惩罚万年不变：一顿胖揍，船长亲自动手。头些日子奎尔挨过打之后会大哭大闹对克拉格林抱怨船长太过严厉，但现在，大概是注意到了其他偶尔犯事的劫掠者遇到了什么下场，男孩也学会了把嘴闭上。  
可能图尔克说得有道理，他和船长确实都在惯着彼得。不过有什么办法？克拉格林知道自己会不自觉地偏袒这个机缘巧合下被送到他身边的小孩，船长或许也是这样——如果在教训他们俩的时候克拉格林总是挨打比较狠的那个这一点能说明什么问题的话。  
图尔克又开始叹气：“多亏我们的人多少还有点良心，没人太抱怨船长护着彼得，大家都知道他是个孩子。你知道我担心什么吗？我担心有一天彼得·奎尔会长大，但是对你们来说他还是那个需要层层保护的小屁孩。那时候船员还会对这种偏心睁一只眼闭一只眼吗？  
“要我说，你和船长最好别在彼得身上用太多心思。劫掠者不能心软，记得吗？尤其是你这个准大副。你不是不知道船长做事冒失，需要我们在边上稳着他。要是你也为了一个孩子就把脑子扔到一边去，这船上就要不得安宁了。”  
可惜你说得太晚了，克拉格林心想。彼得·奎尔可不是随便哪个孩子，那是会把重要的音乐分给他听的孩子，是做了噩梦会要他安慰的孩子，是惹了祸会眨着小狗一样的眼睛跟他求救的孩子，是偷了小物件会神秘兮兮地显摆给他看的孩子，是从那些漫长的游猎日回到旗舰上时会给他一个拥抱并跟他说自己很想他的孩子。  
图尔克拍了拍他的肩膀。克拉格林沉默地小口喝汤，感觉老劫掠者的话令人不适地在他脑中生根发芽。

“勇度！你看我打到了什么！”男孩提着动物的耳朵，敏捷地从小土坡后面跳出来，表情颇为得意。勇度看了看他手中的猎物，大笑着拍起了巴掌。  
他带彼得到厄尔伦星来打猎是有理由的，如果想要练出一个神枪手，这里实在是再合适不过了。这个星球上有宇宙闻名的厄尔伦兔，一种反应迅捷的动物，移动速度接近音速，还有使皮毛变色融入背景的能力。这差不多是宇宙里最难被猎捕的动物了，它们只有进食的时候才会松懈下来：可惜就连这种时候也休想捉住它们，因为厄尔伦兔的主食是异次元牧草，也就是说，它们进食的时候会彻底地从肉眼可见的宇宙消失。不过别急，在消失前有一个几秒钟的窗口——那是你唯一能打中它们的机会。  
每个星际年黑市上交易的厄尔伦兔不超过一百只，每只的皮毛价格能卖到上万块钱。  
嗯，可能他的理由没那么单纯，但那不是意料之中的吗？  
勇度查过地球人的计年法，现在离奎尔上船差不多过去了三年。除了个头窜得吓人之外男孩并没有什么长大的迹象，甚至变得越来越会惹麻烦，之前揍一顿能老实几个月，现在昨天打完今天就又跑出去惹事了，实在让人头疼。每次勇度觉得彼得已经把船员们惹得快要对他用私刑的时候，他都会把男孩拎出来遛一圈，让他消耗消耗旺盛的精力，也给部下们一个喘口气的机会。这是一方面。另一方面，他当然不会承认，彼得·奎尔对他来说是特殊的。他仍然不知道自己为什么留下了这个孩子，为什么总对他心软，为什么会因为他打中了一只厄尔伦兔而觉得自豪感填满了胸口；也不知道为什么抛下舰队带奎尔来打猎的日子对他来说这样意义非凡。他喜欢这些时光，他和他的小子在小树林里打猎、散步，听彼得唠叨着这样那样的事，看他哼唱随身听里的旋律蹦蹦跳跳。宁静安稳的时光，可以把所有积压在脑中的忧虑都抛开，自由自在地体会另一种生活。他责怪自己半人马星人的血统——八成是母星和平-环保主义的传统让他这样多愁善感，虽然偶尔这样也不错。  
他们一起在小溪边把兔子剥了皮，填入特殊的草本防止腐坏，然后烤着肉吃。勇度发现彼得盯着天空发呆，于是戳了戳他的腮帮子问他在想什么。  
“我们出来好几天了，不知道船上怎么样了。”彼得回答。  
说真的，勇度实在没耐心把这个对话再重复一遍。第一次彼得这样说的时候，他笑话那小子说不知道的还以为奎尔是劫掠者船长。第二次他隐约猜到了端倪。第三次他百分百确定臭小子话里有话——他会想念旗舰才怪，用脚趾头想想也知道他想谁。  
“为什么克拉格林不能跟我们一起来啊？”晚上缩在睡袋里的时候彼得不止一次问他。勇度敲敲他的脑瓜子让他快点睡，明天很早就得起床；彼得只好委屈地闭上眼睛。  
其实也不是说勇度不想带克拉格林一起过来。这又是件他不想承认的事，不过他喜欢看这两个孩子一起在伊科莱科特号跑跑颠颠插科打诨的样子。他那艘船不知道在宇宙里飘了多久，早就千疮百孔四处漏风了，但是有克拉格林和彼得的笑闹声船上就会暖和许多。如果那个小子在这里，现在他大概会和彼得抢兔子腿肉吃，吵得十里八方的动物全都跑得远远的；勇度就可以坐在他们俩对面的石头上瞅着俩人闹腾，时不时丢块石头过去叫他们安静一点。  
……还是别想了，再想他没准就忍不住用传呼机把人叫过来然后就地宣布自己在厄尔伦星退休带孩子了。勇度自嘲地笑笑，这他可做不到。休假两三天可以，退休？不出一个月他就要给憋死。  
问题就回到了他为什么不能带着克拉格林一起来。要是早知道出于某种原因克拉格林会把彼得当成自己弟弟一样疼，他当初绝对不会把彼得交给他。扎库跟他抱怨自己想退休已经很多次了，但他一直让老大副等等、再等等，他还没有找到合适的人选。军需官的职务至关重要，除了图尔克之外没有人能让勇度放心，因此船长的老朋友不可能闲下来替补大副的角色；而其余一些够格的船员，包括电击脸，全都是一帮杀伐无情的恶棍。勇度知道他不再被劫掠者法典所约束，但他的良心还在，把船队领到那个方向上他做不到。克拉格林的出现简直像是天赐的礼物：年轻人在这一行里已经经验丰富，能打又聪明，最重要的是有副好心肠。只要他在劫掠者中攒够资历，勇度就可以水到渠成地提他当大副——所以他需要时间。  
可是时间有时候会帮倒忙，彼得·奎尔的意外出现就是个例子。勇度知道克拉格林对奎尔有多包庇——至少，图尔克尽职尽责地让他了解了这件事，同时也了解了一下他自己有多包庇这孩子——也知道他的船员对此心知肚明，并且颇有微词。这就把船长和他选定的二把手都放到了一个微妙的位置上：劫掠者不需要一个心软的不公平的大副，但勇度需要克拉格林来当他的大副。  
他必须要解决这个问题，最直接的方法就是拉开两个孩子的距离。  
勇度心虚地瞄了奎尔一眼，男孩的注意力早都跑到了兔肉上面，还没回答的问题也就留在了那里。他叹着气掰了一根兔腿，张嘴准备咬下去。  
然后通讯器就嘀嘀响了起来。


	9. 不要太过严苛

这些日子留在旗舰上的劫掠者人数不多，主要是舰桥和技术人员，大部分人都趁着船长带孩子出门给大家放假的机会开着飞船出去找活儿填自己的小金库了。吃过饭，克拉格林独自在空荡荡的走廊里晃悠，脑中反反复复都是图尔克跟自己说的那些话。因为这个缘故，警报铃声响起的时候他愣了一下才意识到有情况，随即马上把枪从腰带里拔出来举在身前，贴着墙慢慢移动。无数种可能性在他脑中闪烁着，其中有一盏灯闪得格外醒目——芯片，该死的，大概是神像的机关上有什么他没留意到的印记，雇主知道了他们打开它看过了地图。远处隐约传来的交火声是个坏消息：对方八成是打算直接灭口，只捉几个领头的来审问。  
知道芯片的存在和上面的信息的人全船只有四个，勇度、图尔克、他自己还有彼得，克拉格林暗自庆幸他们中的三个都没那么容易被抓到，而彼得这会儿不在船上。坏消息是，绝大多数能打的船员也都不在船上。他希望舰桥现在有人已经给所有出外勤的飞船都发了消息，因为不知道对方来了多少人，但肯定要比船上驻留的人数要多。  
枪声逼近了。克拉格林判断了一下方位，正打算过去增援，忽然改变了主意：芯片就在船长室的抽屉里面躺着，对方或许不知道他们备份了地图的资料，可是洗劫船长室很像是要找东西的人做得出来的行为。他得赶在那帮人摸到船长室之前把芯片拿出来，或许藏到某个彼得经常用来藏小玩意的地方——那些地方都隐蔽得很，对飞船比较熟悉的劫掠者们都不一定找得到。  
战斗开始的时候他和船长室隔了三条走廊，所以跑过去没花什么功夫。打开抽屉比较花功夫。首先，勇度存放芯片的抽屉有个密码，而这个密码只有船长知道；其次，他听到走廊里传来了脚步声，虽然舱门关着，但是如果对方闯进来的话他连躲起来的地方都没有。他的手指头发抖，快，他想，勇度会用什么东西来当抽屉密码？  
这种紧要关头，头脑风暴似乎不是最佳选项。克拉格林觉得自己脑子里只有一片空白，天啊，他当了勇度的副手这么长时间，对于船长本人的了解却少得可怜。公平而言，据他所知勇度对他自己的个人资料也没有那么了解，可能还不如一个读过他在新星军团备案的人多——这意味着船长密码的首选并不是和自己有关的信息。  
那还能是什么？他知道勇度喜欢隔段时间就把船上的密码换一遍，谨防万一：所以他对自己的抽屉也肯定是这样做的。很大几率下那个密码相关的东西不会很久远……呃，依船长的性子没准密码来自他哪天无聊的时候写的顺口溜，那样的话克拉格林可就没辙了。  
不过……他拨了几下转轴，按下了确认键。没有动静。当然不会有，要是有谁会用“彼得·奎尔”来当抽屉密码的话那只可能是他自己，不对，连克拉格林自己都不会用“彼得·奎尔”来当抽屉密码的。因为如果那个小家伙玩心大起想开带密码的抽屉的话这绝对是他试的第一个组合。  
他会试的第二个当然是“星爵”，这些日子他在外人面前总是这么叫自己。  
然后抽屉就开了。克拉格林眨眨眼睛，不知道自己对船长用奎尔的代号当抽屉密码这种事应该有什么样的心情。可是没空管这些，他打开抽屉，拿起芯片——等等，为什么抽屉里还有一个特别像奎尔随身听里那个什么，磁带的东西？——  
又一声巨响，门终于顶不住被撞开。克拉格林尽可能隐蔽地把芯片塞进衣服口袋里面，转身拔枪对准了来人的脑袋。  
“你是船长？”长得像个肿瘤的绿色外星人问他，“看着不像。我们要找的船长是蓝的。”  
“蓝的，呃，”好吧，克拉格林承认自己不擅长闲侃，“是，我们船长是……蓝的。”  
“少废话，”外星人的重机枪口抬了抬，相比之下他手里这杆像个笑话，“不管你在船长室里干什么，告诉我你们的船长在哪儿？”  
“他不在船上。你找船长干什么？”  
外星人犹豫了一会儿，不过似乎觉得告诉他也没什么危害：“有人雇我们结果了他。”  
“哦。”克拉格林回答，搞了半天不是芯片的问题？  
“是一个星球的王室。他们的小儿子，一个叫赫法尔的年轻人，以及他的几个部下，在几个周期前死在了你们船长手里。他们花了很多功夫才追查到幕后凶手……我不知道我为什么告诉你这些，反正你要死了。杀了船长是首要目标，但是他们很生气，一个活口都不想留。”  
赫法尔这个名字有点耳熟，克拉格林用了零点零一秒想起了这背后的故事，在心里暗骂了一句脏话，然后在外星人扣下扳机的同时降低重心扑向他的腿。  
机枪被甩了出去，但还是射出了一发弹，船长室有一半——连同那个克拉格林好不容易打开的抽屉——都被烧得焦黑。勇度回来看到这个大概要气疯了。外星人也很生气，他抓起克拉格林的脚踝把他砸在地上，劫掠者一下被撞得眼冒金星，血流得满脸都是。又一次被抡起来的时候他觉得自己可能今天就要交代在这里了，但是什么时候劫掠者会毫不抵抗地等死？镭射枪还在他手里，悬在空中的瞬间他朝着外星人的方向胡乱开了几枪，然后觉得身体又一次掉在了地上。这一次和他一起砸到地上的还有那个外星人，克拉格林眨了眨眼睛，看到眼前半个绿色的脑袋以及满地血和脑浆。  
如果不是下一秒他就昏过去了的话他一定会吐得到处都是的。

船长接到舰桥的警报之后带着奎尔匆匆从厄尔伦星赶回来的时候船上的交火已经结束了，战果不是很好看。虽然船上留守的人和后续赶回来的几艘船剿灭了全部入侵者，但是他们自己也损失了不少人手。一小队人站在飞船下面等他，勇度扫了一圈没看到克拉格林的影子，心里隐隐有不佳的预感；而身边的小子可能快要哭出来了。图尔克在，船长对上他的眼睛，不太喜欢自己在那里看到的东西。  
“牺牲了十四个弟兄，”他的老朋友说，“舰桥最惨烈，一个活的都没留下……老扎库也给打死了。”  
勇度听到奎尔在尖叫，不，那个孩子在尖叫，不。克拉格林在哪儿？他集中了所有的精力让自己的呼吸不要颤抖，想说的话都噎在嗓子里出不来。彼得哭得很厉害，男孩抓着图尔克的衣角尖叫着，克拉格林在哪儿？  
舰桥，一个活人都没留下。克拉格林在舰桥值班，跟老扎库学东西。老扎库也给打死了。那个孩子在哪儿？  
图尔克好像忽然意识到自己没把话说清楚。  
“克拉格林没在舰桥上。”他对彼得解释，“我们找到他的时候他躺在船长室的地板上，头上受了伤，流了不少血。他还在昏迷，不过医生说没什么大碍。他旁边那个雇佣兵就没那么幸运了，脑袋少了一半……呃，船长，今天你可能得换个地方睡觉了，地上的脑浆子有点难擦。  
他看了勇度一眼，伸手拍了拍船长的肩膀：“我刚看到那场面的时候也差点犯心脏病。放心吧，那小子还活得好好的……”  
接下来的话都被彼得歇斯底里的哭声淹没了。那对小拳头狠狠在图尔克胳膊上砸着，老劫掠者无奈地挨打，而船长一点把小孩子拦下来的意图都没有。得了，打两下就打两下吧，他拿这三个人完全没办法。  
勇度和奎尔在医务舱等得睡了一觉又吃了两顿饭，才等到克拉格林呻吟着睁开眼睛。男孩一听到动静就跳起来跑去了床边，把勺子连带着两片酸黄瓜都扔到了勇度裤子上。船长啧了啧舌头，掸着裤腿站起身来也走了过去。彼得趴在克拉格林的被子上又开始哭，克拉格林则是轻轻揉着这孩子的后脑勺。他不喜欢打断这温馨的一幕——不过正事归正事，他有不少问题需要解答。

“所以他们不是冲着芯片来的。”听完克拉格林的叙述之后，勇度若有所思地用叉子的柄敲了敲桌子，“你刚才说那个雇他们的人是什么来头？”  
克拉格林张嘴准备回话，却半道转成了一声惨叫：顶着红红的眼眶的彼得往他头上的伤口上倒了半瓶消毒药水。他挤了半天眼泪才终于把疼劲挨过去，不明白为啥明明船上有医生，偏要彼得帮他护理伤口。他诚心诚意地爱这个孩子，真的，但是拿他练习护理也太过分了吧？  
勇度的叉子又敲了敲桌子。克拉格林决定等他好起来再跟臭小子算账。  
“赫法尔的族人，船长。”  
“没印象了。”勇度想了想。有人来找他寻仇并不奇怪，但是打算把他的船员都赶尽杀绝过于阴损，这仇早晚得报。可是他确实记不得自己有过这样一个仇人。  
克拉格林眼神闪烁，好像不太想解释这人的来历。勇度刚想追问这是怎么一回事，奎尔却忽然开口了。  
“赫法尔是我和克拉格林好久之前遇到的家伙。”男孩咬着嘴唇说，“我刚上船，在一个星球上，我们救了一个男孩，赫法尔要砍他的手。他们追杀我们，然后你用亚卡箭把他们都干掉了。”  
“嗯哼。”说真的，勇度还是只能模模糊糊想起一点东西——大约是在无存知地，他想，所以后来他们去了另一个星球，“这么说来，是你们两个惹出来的祸。”  
“那是……好长时间之前！”奎尔叫起来，“而且我们是为了救人！”  
“这不算借口。”勇度瞪了男孩一眼，“十四个弟兄的命，小子，你们俩记住了。这就是逞英雄的后果。”  
彼得瘪了瘪嘴，从床边跳下去，跑出了舱室。  
“对不起，船长。”克拉格林轻声说，眼睛里都是内疚。  
勇度揉了揉眉心，看着头上扎着歪歪扭扭的绷带的小子，感觉心里的火气消了一点。把这事完全怪罪到克拉格林和彼得两个人头上未免苛刻了，勇度知道他们那天救下了一个小孩。十四个劫掠者的命换一个孩子的命，这笔账怎么算？或者，十四个劫掠者的命换六七条儿童谋杀犯的命？勇度不是个视人命为草芥的人，那天如果不是眼看着两个孩子大难临头他也不会那样果决地吹起催命的哨音，尽管听到那些人所做的事之后，他一点也不后悔射穿了他们的脑壳——无论如何，他有责任，十四条命也是算在他头上的。  
他会给弟兄们一场体面的送别，然后，他还有更要紧的事要处理。  
“好好休息吧。”最后他对躺着的克拉格林说，“等你伤好一点了，我有话跟你讲。”  
年轻人点点头，重新合上了眼睛。

几个小时之后，彼得蹑手蹑脚地溜进了医务舱。他四下张望了一下，没看到那个蓝色的身影，这才松了口气，把手里洗干净的普罗努斯果放在了床头柜上。然后男孩在床边趴下，脑袋拱到熟睡的克拉格林手边。他没打算哭的，但是委屈和后怕的感觉一阵阵涌上来，化作眼泪嘀嗒嘀嗒落到床单上。  
克拉格林醒了过来，抬起手揉着他的头。彼得在他的手掌心里蹭了蹭。  
“勇度为什么要那么说啊，”小孩抽抽搭搭地说，“老扎库送过我几个小贝壳。领航员上周给了我一块糖。我也不想让他们死啊……”  
“彼得。”克拉格林想安慰他，却找不到合适的字眼。  
忽然有什么声音响起来，像是爆炸，但柔和许多。两个孩子都直起身来，目光跳到窗外声音发出的地方。医疗舱昏暗的照明刚好衬得那些烟花更加明亮鲜艳，彩色的光闪烁在星空之间，燃尽的火星飘飘地落到人心里，有一点温度，有一点光亮，正好驱散死亡带来的巨大阴影。悲伤还在那里，但悲伤也变得温暖起来：那些颜色承诺着，终有一天我们会在星河中再会。  
“劫掠者葬礼。”克拉格林半是无意半是解释地说。他往身边看了看，彼得亮晶晶的眼睛也望着他，里面还留着烟花绽放的色彩。  
“好美啊。”男孩露出一个很小很小的笑容。克拉格林揽过彼得，让他的头枕在自己肩膀上。  
“可惜我们只能给他们这么小的葬礼，一百支劫掠者队伍一同对死者致敬的场面才气派呢。”他在记忆的角落里搜索着那个画面。  
“一百支？”彼得低呼了一声，“有那么多劫掠者舰队？”  
“是的，但是其他九十九支不太喜欢我们。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为船长违反了法典。不过别跟他提这件事。”  
“好吧。”  
然后两个男孩都没有再说话，只是靠在彼此身上向窗外朵朵烟花行注目礼。这真是奇怪，彼得·奎尔想，他在这一天看到了宇宙最残酷和最温柔的两面。


	10. 不要控制他们的未来

“真的不可以吗？”  
“绝对不可以，病人需要休息。”  
“我保证安安静静的！”  
医生坚决地摇了摇头：“这里是病房，奎尔先生，不是过家家的地方。最后说一遍，你不能留在这里过夜。快走，不然我就去找船长了。”  
听到这个威胁男孩的肩膀一下子塌了下去。勇度那句伤人的话他想起来仍然有种被刺痛的感觉，所以船长是他现在最不想见到的人。于是他只好吸了吸鼻子，可怜巴巴地看着医生，让对方保证克拉格林在医疗舱绝对绝对不会出事，又朝着躺在床上像是睡着了的克拉格林望了一眼，然后才不情不愿地出门回自己的卧室去了。  
过了一会儿卫生间传来抽水的声音，勇度推开门走了出来。  
“彼得小子对你可真够记挂的，回来的时候急得差点把我挤到一边自己开飞船。说起来，可能差不多该教教他开船了。地球孩子都是在这个年纪学开他们那个什么来着……汽车的吧？”  
克拉格林睁开眼睛坐起身来，脑袋上的伤口还是一跳一跳地疼：“没去过地球，船长，我也不知道。”  
勇度挥挥手：“不说这个了，我有正事要跟你谈谈。扎库死了，你听说了吧？”  
年轻劫掠者的脸色一下子变了。他小心翼翼地点头，隐约猜到了谈话会往哪个方向发展。  
“医生说你头上的伤口差不多一个礼拜能好。等到你从病房走出去，克拉格林，你就是船上的新任大副了。”  
克拉格林垂下了眼睛。  
“我知道这对你来说突兀了一点，对我来说也是。本来盘算着老扎库至少能再撑段时间，撑到奎尔那小子长大一点，能帮衬着你的时候。”  
“没有人能暂时接替一下大副的职位吗？”男孩几乎央求着，“我知道你为这做了很多准备，船长，但是我不知道我能不能行。”  
这句话让勇度有点恼火。他狠狠瞪了年轻人一眼：“你最好能行，因为从下星期开始你就是伊科莱科特号上的大副了。  
然后，看着克拉格林垂着脑袋的样子，他的语气软了一些：“我跟你实话实说吧，孩子，从你上船的那天开始我就把这些都计划好了。别小看了你自己的本事，你这么年轻，将来有的是发展空间。开始的时候我们慢慢来，我和图尔克都会帮着你的，用不着担心。成吗？”  
“可是我怕我会把这差事搞砸了……”  
勇度笑了两声。  
“相信我，我知道你现在是什么感觉。你以为斯塔卡当初把我一路提拔上来的时候我不紧张？你以为我第一次登上自己的劫掠者旗舰的时候腿不打软？你以为现在这一天一天负担着全舰人的生计，还要留只眼睛盯着那个到处乱窜的野小子，我一点迟疑都没有过？”克拉格林的眼睛瞪得大大的，不敢相信船长在对自己说他埋在心里这么些年的真话，“我做过很多正确的事，也没少走错路。但是我从来没有原地踏步过，因为原地踏步你哪里都去不了。听我的，孩子，这一步你得迈出来。你不会掉下去的，听见了吗？我信得过你。”  
“船长……”  
“我只信得过你。”  
听到这句话，克拉格林明白自己再也没有退路了，也不会再退了。他其实清楚船上现在的状况是什么。老扎库是从最早的时候就开始跟着勇度干活儿的劫掠者，年轻一点的时候手腕很铁，和图尔克一起帮着勇度牢牢控制着一帮鱼龙混杂的船员；然而年龄最后还是打败了他，老家伙一只眼睛几乎彻底瞎了，脾气一年年变得古怪倔强，却少了先前的煞气，结果是离船员越来越远，几乎成了个空架子。他要退休的事已经传了很久，这架子下面自然变得逐渐拥挤起来。  
一方面是那些从斯塔卡的船上跟着勇度走出来的船员。这些人尽管在很多事情上和勇度有着不一样的理念，但总体算得上忠诚；只要船长不再干出绑架孩子这样的事，他们都乐得继续为他效力。问题在于，除了扎库之外，这个团体中没有一个真正能在大副这个位置上站稳脚跟的人：比起发号施令，他们更习惯听命行事。并且，他们谨慎地与其他更加放纵的船员保持着距离。如果从这之中选人接替大副，整个管理层就会显得高高在上，这并不利于赢取更多手下的支持。  
另一方面是那些独狼。他们在劫掠者中的资历相对较老，也各自吸纳了不少追随者，其中势力最大的是电击脸（尽管他的名字难听得要死）。如果说勇度对劫掠者法典没有什么尊重的话，那这帮人简直就是法典的对立面：如果法典说不要滥杀无辜，他们就恨不得每次抢完东西都顺带着把守卫屠杀殆尽；如果法典说劫富济贫，那他们最大的乐趣就是从那些吃不上饭的人手里抢走最后一袋米。简而言之，这是一帮混蛋，让他们当大副简直是养虎为患，更别提会在宇宙的各个角落给劫掠者的旗号抹黑了。  
然后就是，克拉格林想，包括他自己在内的第三种人。实际上在船上的成员中他们所占的比例最大，这些勇度的队伍一路上捡起来的新劫掠者。他们之中有老有少，有的独自行动有的三五成群，共同的特点是虽然有些混道的经验，但在整个劫掠者队伍中却是排位最低的新兵蛋子。他们之中有的追随老资历的前辈，有的铤而走险跟那些危险分子共事，还有些人观望着船上的态势。克拉格林是他们之中最特殊的一个，被勇度一手提拔到现在离大副只有一步之遥的位置上——绝大多数船员都不会对这个决议有很大反对的声音，毕竟年轻人已经在全船面前证明过了自己，他不介意再来一次。唯一需要担心的是那些极端的家伙，但船长在那里，他们也不敢有什么太大的动作。  
我只信得过你，勇度说。克拉格林明白得很，除他之外没有人更适合这个位置了，如果向前一步意味着能帮船长分担一部分责任，那就这样吧。  
他点了点头。勇度脸上浮现出一个罕见的笑容——克拉格林敢说这个笑容甚至是骄傲的，伸手按住了他的肩膀。他也对着船长笑起来，挺直了胸脯。  
然而这特殊的瞬间没能停留太久。勇度的眼神中有些勉强的感觉，似乎他还想要说什么，但又不是很想说；这是船长做出他不喜欢的决定时的眼神。在沉默了几秒之后，克拉格林终于沉不住气了。  
“呃，还有……还有什么事吗，船长？”  
勇度躲开了他疑惑的目光：“我想跟你谈谈那小子的事。”  
“彼得？”  
“跟我说实话，每次那小子闯了祸之后你会怎么做？”  
克拉格林迷惑地盯着勇度。船长知道他是怎么做的——帮彼得躲过每次惩罚，哪怕自己会因此承担包庇的责任，甚至替彼得顶罪挨揍。这些他做得出来，但要亲口说出来未免有点难堪了。  
“你都清楚啊船长。”他说。  
“我他妈当然知道，但是我要听你说。”  
克拉格林咽了咽唾沫，急切地搜寻着合适的答案：“嗯，就是，打打掩护之类的。”  
“我再问你，在同样的情况下，一个劫掠者大副会怎么做？”  
新被任命的大副忽然明白了船长在说什么，他的手在勇度看不到的被子底下抓紧了床单的布料。船员犯了事，小事大副直接负责裁定惩处方式，大一点的事就得把人带到船长面前处置。简而言之，作为大副他不可能像现在一样继续对彼得无法无天的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼了：如果他不能像对待其他船员一样对待彼得·奎尔，那就等于向整艘船宣布他克拉格林不是劫掠者大副合适的人选。  
“……按规矩来。”最后他从喉咙里挤了几个字出来。  
勇度按了按他的肩膀：“我希望你能保证百分之百不会做出落人口实的事情，明白吗，孩子？”  
克拉格林沉默着点头。他能明白，他想，但是彼得能明白吗？  
船长站起身来，再一次将年轻人从头到脚打量了一遍。他似乎对自己看到的东西——无论那是什么——终于满意了，于是简单地嘱咐他早点休息之后就准备离开病房。但克拉格林忽然想起了什么一样叫住了他，从衣服口袋里掏了两样东西出来，看着勇度在意识到那是什么之后瞪大了眼睛。  
“这是芯片，还有……我在抽屉里发现了这个，就顺带……”  
躺在他右手中的是那盘磁带。  
“彼得因为偷袭的事沮丧得很，船长。”他不好意思地低着脑袋轻声说，感觉勇度伸手接过了那两件东西，然后那只手犹豫了一下，轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊。  
等克拉格林回过神的时候，船长已经走远了。

彼得用余光扫到了那个蓝色的人影，然后头也没抬地来了一句：  
“出去。”  
当然什么用都没有，勇度就像在自己家一样（好吧，严格来讲伊科莱科特号确实是他家）大摇大摆地走进了船舱，坐在了奎尔的床边上。奎尔执拗地不看向他的方向，只是把玩着手里前段时间刚搞来的地球游戏机，把键盘按得哔哔响。他咬紧了牙关等着勇度的拳头落到自己脑袋上，但等了很久，只等到一声叹气。  
“你小子长能耐了哈？以为船上你说了算？”  
奎尔紧盯着屏幕不打算搭理船长，勇度也没有再说话。于是两个人尴尬地沉默着，只有游戏的电子背景音一阵一阵起伏。然而彼得到底还是个孩子，没多久就沉不住气地吼了一声把游戏机扔到旁边，抱起手臂瞪着勇度：“你到底有什么事？”  
勇度却反常地没有吼回来，只是一只手不安地在口袋中摸着什么东西，疲倦地看着男孩。这让彼得觉得困惑，身体稍微放松了一些戒备，歪着头与船长对视。在那双血红色的瞳孔之中他看到了一些先前从未见过的东西，说不好是什么，但那让他觉得难过。  
“我不是那个意思，孩子。”勇度慢慢地说，吞咽着保护层一样的骄傲，“弟兄们出了事，谁心里都不好过。我知道你没想过这些，只想让你学个教训……知道吗？”  
“让我学会自私自利？当个懦夫？”彼得犹豫了一下，却还是忍不住呛声道。  
勇度有一瞬间似乎想要呛回来，告诉他把他那点当英雄的小心思顺着屁眼塞回去，但是最后他认输地摇了摇头。  
“你这个孩子天生就是惹事的命，”他说，“你现在最好老老实实练出点真本事，省得将来再出这种事摆不平仇家。”  
彼得瞠目结舌地看着船长，随后脸上渐渐浮出一个微笑。勇度知道这意味着他们终于达成了妥协，至少地球小子能踏实一段时间了。他把口袋里一直摩挲着的东西拿出来，轻轻抛到了奎尔盖着腿的被子上面。彼得看清楚那两件东西是什么之后猛地抬起了头，眼睛被惊喜充满——孩子变脸还是快，勇度忍不住想；但看到满足快乐的表情取代了先前男孩脸上的阴霾，这让他的胸口松快了不少。  
彼得张了张嘴，像是有不少问题想问，但无法决定先问哪一个好。不过勇度不需要听他说出来也知道男孩想问的是什么。  
“磁带是我前些日子在黑市上搞来的——不知道上面有什么东西，你得用你那个小玩意儿自己听听看。钥匙是飞船的钥匙，我觉得你小子差不多该学学驾驶了，你说呢？”  
劫掠者船长百分百没料到的是彼得直接从床上弹了起来，扎到了他怀里。这些年来孩子的个头确实长了不少，这一撞差点把勇度撞翻到地上。还好他及时稳住了身子，用微微后仰的别扭姿势接住了彼得。  
“谢谢你，勇度。”他听到奎尔在他耳边咕哝，于是别扭地抬起手揉了揉男孩的后脑勺。  
“别光说这些有的没的，小子。我可告诉你，克拉格林刚被任命为船上的大副了，你要是再惹事可别怪没人罩着你。”  
脑袋在他肩膀上动了两下，大概是彼得在点头。勇度叹了口气，把还是一脸傻笑的奎尔按回床上躺着。那双亮晶晶的眼睛就盯着他，比窗外的星空还要炫目：太炫目了，勇度觉得那种烦躁不安的感觉又浮现出来，那种预示般的感觉。彼得·奎尔身上潜伏着他不理解的东西，而他不知道要拿这东西怎么办。

磁带上只有一首曲子。  
勇度离开他的卧室之后男孩把磁带盒放进随身听里，按下播放键。沙沙声几秒钟后吉他声响起，随后是柔和的歌声。这和妈妈的磁带上那些歌很不一样，具体的区别他说不出来，但闭上眼睛的时候他觉得自己漂浮着，在无数颜色和声音的碎片之中穿行。  
“什么也不能改变我的世界。”


	11. 不要让他们远行

在星际里飘荡很容易令人模糊时间，因为每个星球自转公转的周期都不尽相同，所以各自有着不同的计时方式。你在871年四分之三周期离开一个太空港，到达下一个港口的时候与2043年潮汐月迎面相撞，然后收到一份来自随机星球的电子报纸，抬头上的时间是维西大帝三十四年元月。  
勇度舒舒服服地倚在副驾驶的皮椅上，浏览着报纸上的一篇文章（《哭笑不得！不明身份未成年率领本地青年混混洗劫蛋糕店》）。他从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑，扭过头看着正在开飞船的年轻人：“嘿彼得，你小子真的抢了家蛋糕店？”  
“嗯哼。”奎尔看了看窗外的情况，掰了一下操纵杆将飞船的模式改为慢速航行，然后双手抱着脑袋也靠上了椅背，“因为克拉格林快过生日了，所以我抢了点蛋糕给他。”  
“你知道吗？有时候我觉得教你开飞船不是个好主意。”  
“图尔克觉得挺好的。‘至少你这个小混蛋不会在船上捣乱了’，他说的。”  
“什么时候？”  
“我找他报销燃料费的时候。”  
勇度在心里对他可怜的老朋友说了声抱歉，但同时希望对方今天晚上不会拿着账单跑到船长室来敲门。是这样的，所有的劫掠者都有自己的燃料配给限额，除了彼得·奎尔，因为他处于“训练模式”。男孩借着这点便利没事就开上飞船到处跑，加油的时候也大手大脚根本不比价，结果就是他的油钱永远严重超支。  
“我是不是有必要再跟你说一遍船上的钱不是天上掉下来的？我们大家跑断了腿辛辛苦苦攒来的银子不是让你小子用来挥霍无度的，知道吗？你算算自己上个季度赚了多少钱，花了多少？嗯？”  
奎尔很不耐烦地看着勇度，船长有点想敲他的头。  
“我感觉你的态度越来越不端正了，奎尔，是不是我管你管得太松了？上次你是怎么说的来着，‘停停停别打了我以后绝对听话’？说话要算话啊年轻人，这是我们劫掠者的行规，不然哪有人跟你做生意？”  
“你真像个超唠叨的家长，勇度。”奎尔调转方向，将飞船转向一片小行星带——他不想和勇度说话的时候就这么干，毕竟有难度的操作需要两个人，而勇度闲下来的时候就唠叨个不停。  
不过这一次驾驶都没能让勇度把嘴闭上。  
“说到唠叨……你听说过霍姆人吗，彼得？那哥们儿可能是我见过最唠叨的家伙了。”  
“谁？”  
“如果你见到霍姆人，千万别问这个问题。”勇度语调沉痛地说，“有一次我们在一家脏兮兮的酒馆里碰到一个从来没见过的种族，衣衫褴褛的，醉得不行。他跑到我们桌子来，问我们有没有听说过霍姆人文明。我问了一句，‘谁？’——你猜怎么着？”  
“你冒犯到他了，然后对方跟你打了一架？”  
“我倒希望是那样……而不是我们花了好几天时间坐在那家酒馆里面听他絮絮叨叨讲完了有关霍姆人文明的一切。”  
“靠。”彼得由衷地赞叹道，“你这么有耐心？换成我的话，我可能把他揍死的心都有了。”  
“不会的。”勇度最后按了一下加速键，飞船冲出行星带，重新飘进空茫的宇宙，“他告诉我们他是霍姆文明的最后一个人了。”  
“哇哦。”  
“我呢，也是我们星球的独一份。所以别说我唠叨，奎尔，能听我说话是你小子走运。”  
“呕。”彼得翻了个白眼。

有一次勇度上了船就开始唠叨，但是奎尔闷头开船一句话都不说，而且掰操纵杆敲按钮的力度不必要地大，还有几次横冲直撞地差点跟陨石迎面亲密接触。最后船长终于忍不住在他把两个人送上西天之前介入了，输入口令锁住了奎尔的驾驶权限——那孩子甚至没注意到，直到操纵杆的灯灭掉怎么掰都没有用了才反应过来，然后恶狠狠地盯着船长。  
“你发哪门子的疯，奎尔？想死自己找根绳子上吊去，别撞老子的船。”  
“你，还有克拉格林。”男孩一字一顿地说，“我恨你们两个。”  
“啥玩意？”勇度困惑地看着他，不知道彼得为什么忽然说出这样的话。想来从上次执行任务回来彼得的状态就不太对，不但天天躲着勇度走，连克拉格林跟他说话都带搭不理。在受够了奎尔的冷处理和克拉格林委屈的眼神之后，勇度决定拉着奎尔出来开船散散心，没想到这孩子搞了这样一出。  
奎尔把头埋在操纵台上，肩膀耸动着发出受伤般的呜咽，把勇度吓了一跳。奎尔小时候是个爱哭鬼，但是随着他的年龄增长，船长已经很久没见过孩子抹眼泪了。忽然哭起来的奎尔令他有些不知所措。  
“为什么要让我和那群混蛋一起出任务？”男孩声音颤抖地质问。  
上次男孩任务的搭档是电击脸和他的小帮派，他们需要一个个头小的人去爬通风管道。尽管克拉格林明显不想把彼得交到那群人手上，男孩却似乎是这个任务唯一的选择。勇度权衡再三，拍板把男孩放到了任务表上。  
如果是那些人对彼得做了什么的话……勇度觉得自己的太阳穴突突跳起来。  
“他们干了什么？”  
从彼得断断续续的回答中，勇度拼凑出了完整的故事。那项任务原本只是简单的取出保险箱内容物，小菜一碟——然而彼得把东西拿出来之后发现电击脸站在一地死尸中狞笑着打量自己，脚底下还踩着一个惊恐地不断哀求的守卫。满屋子血腥气息让彼得头脑发昏。  
“你们他妈的疯了？”他可能还喊了别的，但是他记不得了。只记得一只手攀上他的肩膀。  
“放松点，新兵蛋子。”一个声音说，“我们就是找点乐子而已，你在船上多呆一段时间就会习惯的。”  
“习惯个屁，畜生。”  
有个拳头擂到他胃部，彼得差点一口气没上来。他倒退两步靠到了墙上，看着地上一个死人圆睁的眼睛喘了很久，听着那声音告诉他对前辈放尊重一点，不是所有人都乐意像勇度和克拉格林那两个软蛋一样惯着他的臭毛病。  
彼得往地上啐了一口，然后被拎着衣领子提起来往墙上撞了几下，一把枪顶上了他的脑袋。  
“把你的枪掏出来崩了那家伙，”电击脸朝那个浑身瘫软的守卫努努下巴，“不然爷爷就崩了你小子。反正是个软蛋，留着也没用。”  
奎尔大可以说，他是第一次真的因为被人威胁而感到恐惧；也可以说，他不到十二岁，没有镇定到被枪指着脑袋也能思考的程度。但无论什么借口都没法让他在夜晚入睡并不被噩梦惊醒，没法让他看着食物不想到满地血和脑浆，没法让他逃脱自己对自己软弱的厌恶与懊悔。  
没法抹去脑中的画面：那个守卫绝望的哀求。他颤抖的手指扣动扳机。刺眼的光。  
“你叫我不要逞英雄。”他对勇度说，“这次你满意了吗？”  
勇度看着男孩脸上的眼泪，觉得头上的电子鳍烫得像短路了一样。如果他在伊科莱科特号上亚卡箭可能不用他吹哨就呼啸着去解决那帮混蛋了。  
勇度不会安慰人，不过奎尔也并不需要他来安慰。令他失望的是男孩甚至不需要他帮自己报复他们：几天之后的格斗赛中奎尔把电击脸手下的几个喽啰揍得横七竖八躺了一片，然后朝勇度和克拉格林招了招手，笑得格外灿烂。至少，勇度想，在飞船上的对话让奎尔终于把堵在心里的情绪发泄了出来。倾听或许是件微不足道的事，但只要那让彼得感觉好了一些，或许他后悔当初那个决定的程度也能减轻一点。

和游猎一样，驾驶是属于他们的特别时间。地球人的荷尔蒙让奎尔进入了一段敏感易怒的时段，原先那个孩子会嬉皮笑脸应付过去的责骂和争执，现在都会直接让他尖叫、怒吼、砸东西、跑出屋子摔上门；而在船员们尴尬的注视下勇度也不得不一遍遍捡起他受伤的权威和自尊。如果不是那些时间，这或许会彻底撕裂他们本来就奇怪而不稳定的联系——但还好没有，相反地，勇度时常觉得奎尔和他在摸索着接近彼此。别以为他没有感觉到自己原先对男孩性格中特别的那一部分所抱有的不解和抗拒逐渐消失，被期望与骄傲取代；也别以为他不知道彼得对他的警惕和忿忿逐渐变成了仰慕和更复杂的东西。  
很久之后回忆起这些，勇度总忍不住想如果那时候他做了什么——尽管他不知道“什么”具体是什么——他和他的男孩是不是就不会陷入目前这种，呃，奇怪的关系之中。不过那时候他没在意，奎尔没在意，如果克拉格林或者图尔克嗅到了什么苗头，他们也都没有在意。毕竟，所有人都相信幼稚的倾慕是无害的，任其自生自灭就好了。

M型飞船撞进舱门的时候一个机翼的涡旋里还在冒火。多亏奎尔之前发来的通讯，劫掠者们的防卫已经准备好了，没多费事就将紧追在奎尔的飞船后面跳出迁跃的小型战舰轰了个粉碎。克拉格林带着一队人马等在泊船区，向米兰诺号喷了不少灭火泡沫，总算解除了爆炸风险警报。  
彼得跳出驾驶舱，还没来得及擦把汗就被大副拽到了医务室。其实他没受什么伤（医生包扎他扭伤的肘关节的时候他说，脑袋上打着绷带），只不过是对方的偷袭让他措手不及而已，不然他一个人也能解决那两个菜鸟。  
“所以他们为什么袭击你的船？”勇度靠在墙上问。奎尔是在完成任务之后的路上被拦截的，而考虑到这只是一个投递任务，不可能是目标派人来追赶他。  
“就是，”彼得说了两个字，咳嗽两声清了清嗓子——这是他最近说话的习惯，变声期简直是折磨，仅次于当年的换牙期（彼得抱怨了很久牙疼，然后有一天晚饭的时候把一颗牙转了一百八十度然后揪了下来，勇度实打实地吓了个半死，直到同样换过牙的克拉格林告诉船长这不是什么致命疾病并且奎尔的牙还会长出来，船长才放了心），“上次那个赫法尔他们家里人，记得不？他们还没放弃摧毁劫掠者的行动。”  
“操。”克拉格林皱着眉头，把床头柜上的水杯递给了彼得，“得寸进尺的混蛋。我们是不是得想个办法了，船长？”  
勇度剔了剔牙：“上次那件事之后我做了点小调查。赫法尔所属的王室在他们自己的星球上算得上千夫所指，一窝又贪又残暴的垃圾。他们对民众征重税，很多人穷得连饭都吃不上，但是只要有人抱怨一句就会被他们豢养的眼线秘密处决。”  
“那怎么还没人推翻这些王八蛋啊？”彼得按捺不住问道。  
勇度耸了耸肩：“不是没人想过，想过的都死了。”  
“那我们不如帮他们一把。”克拉格林阴着脸捏了捏拳头，“替天行道。”  
“嘿！我喜欢这个。”彼得兴奋地叫起来，而勇度一脸无所谓地站在那里，眼睛扫过两个孩子。克拉格林当上大副之后一直因为各种琐事忙得不可开交，大概早就期待着一个大显身手的机会了；彼得也一直吵着要做个大一点的任务（当然，绝对绝对不是和电击脸那些恶棍一起）。况且，勇度不无歉疚地想，先前形影不离的两个人已经很久都没得到相处的机会了——克拉格林早就在他的要求下搬出了和奎尔共用的舱房，住进了大副的单间——固然，他不希望他们走得太近以至落人话柄，但至今为止克拉格林和奎尔的表现都可以用颇具职业性来形容。他俩绝对配得上一点小奖赏。  
“那就这么定了吧。”他说，朝大副点了点头，“你先做些准备，等奎尔的伤好了，你们俩去把那窝老鼠一锅端了。”  
克拉格林抬高了眉毛，奎尔张大了嘴巴。渐渐地，两个孩子一起笑起来，惊喜地对视了一眼，然后一起用发亮的眼睛盯着勇度——好像他刚才不是叫他们去刺杀王室成员而是去游乐场坐过山车一样。奇怪的孩子，他想，不过这是他的孩子。他的孩子。


	12. 不要送他去战斗

“让我开船让我开船让我开船让我开船……”  
“闭嘴，彼得。”  
“让我开让我开让我……嗷！”  
克拉格林放下拳头，做了个深呼吸。虽然被小鬼头委屈的狗狗眼盯着看压力挺大的，但至少现在耳边清静了不少。  
“我，”他用大拇指顶了顶自己的胸脯，“是大副。你小子得听我的话。知道不？”  
彼得噘着嘴坐在副驾驶的座位上：“你现在口气跟勇度一模一样，烦死了。”  
“是吗？”  
看着克拉格林一脸无所谓的样子，彼得夸张地叹了口气，把双脚跷到了控制台上面：“我说老哥，我知道在船上的时候大家全都盯着你……不过现在就我们俩，放松一下嘛。”  
“保证你不会把船撞到哪颗星星上面。”  
“绝对保证！”彼得瞬间来了精神，“勇度没告诉你我开船多厉害吗？”  
“船长有更重要的事要处理。”克拉格林说着，将飞船控制权切换到了彼得那一侧，自己随便地靠进了椅背。实际上，他想，船长可不止一次跟他念叨过地球小鬼如何如何是个开飞船的天才。但是明显奎尔不太需要知道这些，他的自信心已经够用了。  
他半躺在椅子里看着彼得。上一次有这样的机会是什么时候的事？很久以前，男孩侧脸的轮廓都和记忆中不太一样了：骨骼的形状更鲜明，下巴上冒着细密的胡茬。他今年多大了，十三岁还是十四？——彼得推着操纵杆的样子，嘴角斜挂的微笑，曾经瘦弱的肩背部逐渐显出肌肉——他下意识地寻找着原来那个小男孩的踪影，但除了挂在腰间的随声听外，眼前的奎尔身上更多是陌生的感觉。  
克拉格林打了个哆嗦。  
“你长大了不少。”这句话不经大脑地滑了出来。  
“哦？”奎尔在驾驶的间隙转过头来看了看他，“是啊，我猜是吧。怎么了，你之前没发现？”  
“我不知道。”他移开眼，看着液晶板上的地图，“准备迁跃，彼得。”

奎尔看了看窗外，看了看面前平板上的坐标，又看了看窗外。  
“呃。”他说。  
克拉格林狐疑地挑起眉毛：“别告诉我你小子找错地方了？”  
彼得摇了摇头：“就是因为没找错地方才更惨。这意味着我们要在下面这个星球上过些日子了。”  
大副一脸无所谓地看着他，意思大概是管它什么星球呢把活干完就行了。问题是，彼得不知道他们能在这狂沙漫卷的星球上存活多久。为什么这样的地方也会有生命形态存在？这不科学。  
“话说回来，”他嘟囔着，“你觉得我们除掉那个王室之后这里的人会过得更好吗？”  
克拉格林沉默了很久。当他终于开口的时候他只是告诉彼得，那不是他们的问题。他们是来解决自己的麻烦的。  
“可是我以为……”彼得没有把话说完，扫描仪忽然亮起了绿灯，示意他下面有可以降落的平地。他调出地图，发现他们目标所在的城市在步行距离之内，于是望向克拉格林征求他的意见。大副点点头，示意他可以在此降落飞船。  
“我不是说他们不会过得更好，彼得。”克拉格林谨慎地说。  
“但是你觉得我们考虑这件事是多管闲事？”彼得接茬道，不知道为什么有点生气，“劫掠者不该逞英雄，嗯？”  
“逞英雄不逞英雄……这些东西不是你考虑一下就能决定的，孩子。”  
“别叫我孩子！就好像你比我大多少一样！”  
“但从定义来说我已经成年了，你还是个臭小子。”  
彼得翻了个白眼，然后直到飞船落地都没有吭声。

克拉格林不知道船长用什么办法联系到了大莴苣星球（“什么？”彼得噗嗤笑出声，“还大土豆星球呢！”——大土豆星球确实存在，之后他发现，在离他们目的地二十万光年的某个地方）一个旧军首领。这位将军从共和国被彭-克逊王室覆灭之后就转入地下活动，带着他的手下藏匿在荒原地带发展军队，期望伺机光复原先的国家。王室数次发兵想要将其剿灭，但克鲁斯将军精通兵术，每次都让他们无功而返。再加上他对于手下那种近乎被害妄想症式的控制，说他们的基地无缝可叮也不为过。  
将军与劫掠者达成的约定是，后者会为反抗军提供突袭宫殿急需的武器装备；如果军事计划成功，将军会用金库中的银子以武器双倍的价值回馈他们。  
“我还需要更多人马。”在视频通话中克鲁斯将军对勇度说。  
船长摇着脑袋：“我的手下不是军人，我不会送他们上战场的。”  
“三倍价钱？况且从我听到的消息来看，你的人打仗也没什么问题。”  
“抱歉，将军。我会派两个人把武器带过去，你可以留下他们俩。就这样。”  
克鲁斯翻了翻鼻子，似乎对这条件并不满意，但勇度的态度坚定。“好吧，”他说，“你保证这两个人绝对可靠？”  
“以我的信誉担保。他们是我最可靠的人。”  
荒原地带飞沙漫卷的状况着实让彼得吃了一惊。倒不是他没有在恶劣条件下驾驶过，但大莴苣星球荒原的沙暴像海浪一样翻卷着，下降一定高度之后甚至遮蔽了恒星的光线，进入不见五指的黑暗区域。他把将军发来的坐标核对了三遍，降落飞船的时候仍然战战兢兢，生怕偏离平台迷失在荒漠里。克拉格林已经和反抗军确认过飞船即将进港，他们会点亮一种穿透性较强的指向灯保证降落安全。  
“对了克拉格林，这个将军长什么样？别告诉我和赫法尔一样丑。”彼得盯着高度表，他已经隐约看到了下方的X型灯光标记，稍微放心了一点。  
“没有。他的族人确实长得有点奇怪，嘴巴像鸟类，但是比鼻涕虫一样的彭-克逊王室好多了。”  
“你觉得他们是好人吗？如果我们帮他们革命成功了，这个星球上的人会开心一点吗？”  
这句话让劫掠者大副轻笑了几下。可能彼得身上的变化也没有那么大，这孩子和原来一个样，一心一意想要那些“好”的东西。  
“希望会吧。”他回答，“反正不可能比现在更糟糕了。”  
克鲁斯将军带着两个士兵在舷梯下面等着他们。彼得几乎是立刻就对他产生了一丝厌恶，因为这位高大的鸟嘴人打量着他和克拉格林，眼神充满了轻蔑傲慢。  
“瞧瞧你们的船长派了什么人给我。”他随意地评价道，“一个瘦猴，一个毛都没长全的小屁孩。这就是他最好的牌了？”  
“克拉格林·奥布冯特瑞，劫掠者大副。”彼得看着克拉格林僵硬地伸出手。显然将军被这个头衔唬住了，一时不敢相信不起眼的小个子是著名的劫掠者旗舰伊科莱科特号上仅次于船长的要员——或者是不敢相信勇度派来了自己的大副来协助他。带着困惑的神色，他抓住克拉格林的手摇了摇，然后把目光转向了彼得。  
“你呢？”  
彼得眨眨眼睛，决心也说个什么了不得的头衔，给克鲁斯一个下马威。于是他挤出自己最信心满满的笑脸：“劫掠者头牌枪手，头牌飞行员，星级……呃，星爵。”或许把“小偷”那部分略去比较好。至于“星爵”，这是勇度教给他的：给自己取个代号，代号比较洋气，更能给人留下好印象。  
克鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，好像不太相信他的话，但他只是礼节性地表示了一下欢迎，然后问克拉格林他们现在能不能开舱验货；大副点了点头，示意将军跟他登船。  
彼得和将军的两个手下一起走在后面。刚才他就注意到其中一个士兵是个漂亮的小姑娘，留着银色的娃娃头。她似乎比奎尔大不了几岁，但一双漆黑的眼睛似乎深不见底；更重要的或许是她的皮肤，蓝色的皮肤。和勇度一样，彼得想，然后狠狠摇着脑袋，生怕女孩子发现自己在想象中把她和一个糟老头做了类比——从她的姿态中能看出来她不是个好惹的角色。  
“那个，”彼得挠挠头，有些尴尬地搭讪，“你叫什么名字？”  
她看了他一眼，似乎在考虑要不要搭理他，最后回答：“娜娜。”  
“我是星爵。”  
“我知道。刚才我听见了。”  
彼得吐了吐舌头，这时候他们拐进了放着武器的那间屋子。将军先是自己端详了一下那些长枪短炮和子弹，颇为满意地笑起来，然后朝这边招招手。娜娜走上前去，拿着液晶触屏板开始点数量。  
克拉格林好像这时候才注意到小姑娘的存在，睁大了眼睛看着她。  
“我的副官，娜娜。”将军注意到他的反应，适时地介绍到，“别看她年龄不大，在近身格斗方面谁都不是她的对手。”  
“真的？”彼得惊叹。她看起来和克拉格林一样瘦巴巴的，不像身强力壮的样子——但转念一想，克拉格林也不是善茬，人不可貌相嘛。  
“如果你有什么问题的话，不如来跟我比比看，星爵。”娜娜忽然转过身来，狠狠瞪了彼得一眼，眼神凶得让他脖子后面的汗毛都竖了起来。彼得连忙举起双手，露出一副“我没有恶意”的无辜表情。  
“抱歉抱歉，我不是质疑你的本事。当然，要比一场我倒也没什么意见。”  
“今天晚上八点是军队的例行格斗比赛。”将军从胸口的小口袋掏出记事本看了看，“不如两位朋友一起来参与一下？”  
克拉格林和彼得对视了一眼，知道克鲁斯将军想要用这个机会摸清他们的底细——这倒也没什么坏处，毕竟互相知根知底合作起来才更放心一些。于是大副转过头，对将军笑了笑。  
“恭敬不如从命。”

三十秒。  
彼得从场子的一边栽到了另一边，脸朝下。围观的士兵们发出一阵起哄的声音，男孩满脸通红地从地上爬起来，小心翼翼地朝着没费什么劲就把他扔出一米多的姑娘凑近。  
稍远一些的地方，克拉格林坐在克鲁斯将军身边眉头紧锁。彼得的格斗技术是他教出来的，他很清楚年轻人的能耐不小，在他们船上虽然不能说百战百胜但至少九成人奎尔都打得过。但是眼前的小丫头似乎不费吹灰之力就能把彼得扳倒，甚至连他从劫掠者们之间学来的脏招儿都防得住，这不免让他有些起疑。  
“将军说得没错，娜娜确实是格斗高手。冒昧问一句，她的出身是？”  
克鲁斯得意地看着手下的表现：“她是我们军队几个月之前从一个遭了饥荒的村子里捡回来的。可怜的孩子，亲手埋了自己一家人。那之后一直是我在训练她，这孩子学东西飞快。”  
“难得的天才。”克拉格林赞同着点头，心里却还是犯嘀咕。几个月的时间学到——啊哦，彼得肚子上挨的那下看起来很疼——这个水平？这可能性太小了。  
“三——二——一！”充当裁判的士兵举起了手。彼得趴在地上哼唧。克鲁斯将军大笑着站起身来鼓掌，娜娜冲他微笑了一下。一个昙花一样的笑容，然而那是克拉格林第一次看到这个姑娘流露出情绪。他转过脸看了看一脸骄傲的将军，忽然对自己的猜忌有点羞愧。  
不过重要的还是彼得。他跑到男孩身边，将一条胳膊跨在自己脖子上，把人架了起来。  
“让我喘，喘口气，”彼得可怜兮兮地吭叽，“她太他妈快了！我想知道她是从哪儿学的这些。”  
“我也想知道。”克拉格林小声对他说。奎尔抬起头看着他：“你觉得……”  
“现在不是说话的时候。”他把彼得扶到自己的椅子边坐下，“你说要是我跟娜娜过几招，谁能赢？”  
“这么说吧，要是我有一百块钱，我肯定押到她身上。”彼得无辜地看着他，“不过我精神上支持你。”  
克拉格林在他胳膊上擂了一下。  
“怎么样， 奥布冯提瑞先生？”将军走了过来，“现在认输也不丢人。”  
“劫掠者可不会不打就认输。”克拉格林说着撸起袖子，朝格斗场走去。  
……劫掠者打完了才会认输。不过还好，他输得不像彼得那么惨，倒数时间娜娜不得不坐到他身上才没让他起得来。  
“恭喜，”在他回到座位边的时候，将军拍着他的肩膀，热情洋溢地说，“你是目前为止跟我的副官在格斗场上坚持了最久的人。我要为先前怠慢了你和你的朋友道个歉，看来勇度确实派来了他最优秀的手下。”  
“那是当然！”彼得抢答道，“你还没看到我真正发挥实力的样子呢。”  
克鲁斯将军好笑地看着男孩：“我们这位小兄弟也确实是个有趣的人。时间不早了，我叫人带你们到安排好的寝室去早些休息，二位意下如何？”

倒在床上的时候，彼得和克拉格林同时发出了一声呻吟。  
“我好久没打过这么累的架了！”男孩抱怨。  
“你自找的。”大副无情地回答。  
“所以……”彼得的话没说出口，就被克拉格林一个手势制止了。那是劫掠者们惯用的手语，小心有耳朵——即使克鲁斯给人的印象还算不差，警惕性也不能完全放下。能在彭-克逊王室的严密监控下发展出规模可观的反抗军势力，将军的手腕一定不松，更何况船长特意就将军的被害妄想症告诫过两个人。但同时，这就更在克拉格林心里种下疑惑：那个叫娜娜的女孩到底是怎么在几个月内就取得克鲁斯的信任的？  
只是，这不是他们现在能讨论的话题。  
“所以，”彼得领会了他的意思，随心地把谈话转了个弯，“我和将军聊得不错，他还给我讲了个有意思的故事。”  
“什么故事？”  
“这个星球上的传说。预言。‘星尘闪烁之时，道路便会开启’——克鲁斯说这或许是在暗示他们的胜利。这可能跟我有关系，他说，因为——‘星爵’！”  
“所以你会，怎么着，像烟花筒一样噼里啪啦闪烁？可别，你出了岔子我回去没法跟船长交代。”  
“你怎么这么消极啊。”彼得翻了个身，趴在床上托着下巴看克拉格林，“你原来可不这样！勇度都往你脑子里装了什么东西？”  
克拉格林叹了口气。  
“睡觉了睡觉了，”他摆摆手，“明天还有作战计划要考虑，我脑袋已经够疼的了，刚才在地上那一下撞得不轻。”  
“好吧。晚安，克拉格林。”彼得换了个姿势，仰面躺在床上。过了一会儿，他又补了一句：  
“你去关灯，我浑身都疼。”


	13. 不要让他冲动行事

克拉格林醒来之后听着彼得平稳的呼噜声盯了一会儿天花板，然后看了看床头的闹钟，决定起床到餐厅去。时间尚早，基地中的智能照明还处于睡眠模式，昏暗得像是记忆中山达尔星球的无数个黎明；但他睡不着了。  
大莴苣星球百分之七十左右的表面积都是荒原，常年被沙暴笼罩；剩余的百分之三十又四散在星球各处。其中的某一片绿洲上曾经存在一个共和国，直到十多年前身为总统的赫库——赫法尔的父亲——借由“荒原中有怪物出没”的传言风行之际大肆揽权，最后直接给自己加冕当了国王。接下来的几个月里，忠于共和国的官员和军人被处决或暗杀，克鲁斯将军就是在那时候带着自己的队伍逃进了荒原。他说自己是军人，宁愿死在传说中的怪物口中也不愿成为政治牺牲品。  
他们没有找到怪物，反而找到了这个被沙子掩埋的基地。借由逃亡时带出来的技术，他们加固了这个建筑，使其能够抵御风沙，然后便在这里进入了漫长的蛰伏期。人口和武器是最大的障碍，将军介绍，尽管在赫库统治期间，时常吞噬绿洲边缘的沙暴使得不少村落的居民走投无路地加入了他们的军队，他们的数量仍然很难和王室抗衡；而且基地中自产自足的经济模式无法提供足够的资金购买军备，他们联络的商人也大多在听到事成之后才有钱拿的时候拒绝了进行交易——包括勇度，在几年前克鲁斯将军第一次联络他的时候。  
克拉格林把他们和赫法尔结下梁子的故事告诉了将军。对方并不惊讶。  
“我知道肯定是有你们自己的什么事在里面，不然劫掠者怎么会帮我的忙？”  
“不是所有劫掠者都是自私的混蛋。”奎尔嘟嘟囔囔地说。将军没有回应，转身看着会客厅的壁画：  
“为了今天我已经等了这么多年。”  
他眼底的阴影像幽灵一样让克拉格林觉得可怕。或许他梦到了幽灵，所以无法重新入睡，于是他爬起来，看了看睡得正香的彼得，蹑手蹑脚地走出房间，打算到餐厅去找找有没有东西吃。  
娜娜一个人坐在那里，面前摆着一碗麦片。她用勺子把碗里的食物拨来拨去，在克拉格林踏进屋子的刹那抬起头来用眼神锁死了他。她一句话都没说，劫掠者却脊柱一凉有种想要举起双手喊别开枪的冲动，他干咽了一下把这感觉压了回去。  
“呃，早。”他别扭地说。娜娜一动不动盯着他，让克拉格林觉得做什么都不太对劲。  
“早。”尴尬了几秒钟之后，女孩终于把头低下去，开始吃麦片。克拉格林随便地抓了点吃的，坐到她对面隔了一个位置的地方，故作轻松地搭话：  
“说起来，你是怎么跑到克鲁斯将军手下来当娃娃兵的？”  
“我家人在饥荒里死掉了。将军救了我。”  
她答得太快了，克拉格林想。那双漆黑的眼睛忽然又回到了他身上，这一次带着一种渗透性，似乎想要看穿他的脑子。  
“你不相信这个故事。”她慢慢地说，“你在怀疑我的身份。”  
操，克拉格林咬了咬牙，碰上一个会读心术的种族。  
“有时候将军也在怀疑，我表现得太好的时候。他旁敲侧击地评价我的格斗术像是经过军事训练的一样。但是在我帮他揪出两个王军的间谍之后他就决定不再多加顾虑。我劝你也别多想，只要知道我的利益和将军是一致的就行了。”  
他难以置信地看着娜娜。她差不多是亲口对他承认了自己虚构的身份，而他不知道为什么她会这样做。  
娜娜忽然对着麦片笑了起来，一个有些伤感的微笑。  
“你相信只要我不会对你们造成威胁，我到底是谁并不重要。”她就像对着他的大脑朗读一样把他所想的东西说了出来，然后莫名其妙地加了一句，“你是个好哥哥，奥布冯提瑞。”  
“啊？”他像个傻子一样看着她，“星爵不是我……”  
“亲弟弟？那又怎么样。”她从凳子上轻巧地滑下去，“九点，会议室见。别迟到了，将军不喜欢没有时间观念的人。他对劫掠者已经很有成见了，你知道，军人都不待见你们这一挂。”

他是怎么落到这一步的？被两个黏糊糊的大鼻涕虫拎着往地牢走的时候，彼得想。  
早些时候的作战计划会议上将军决定在发动对皇宫的进攻之前最后派出一批侦察队员确认地图的准确性，做惯了这种工作的彼得当然自告奋勇愿意一起跟去看看。哦，克拉格林的眼神简直要把他烧出个洞来，不过在一屋子人面前他没办法直接驳回彼得的要求。  
“你小子他妈以为自己什么都能干，是不是？”回到房间之后青筋直跳的大副拎着他的领子吼，“瞎凑什么热闹？要不要命了？”  
“反正还有别的队员一起。”彼得耸耸肩，“我也是为了搞清楚那个混蛋国王在什么地方，到时候好办事。”  
“别冲动。”克拉格林警告他，“跟着部队一起行动，知道吗？别乱跑。”  
“为什么你不一起来？”彼得忽然盯着他的眼睛。他没有得到对方的回答，克拉格林只是摇了摇头，把拳头松开。  
那让他心中升起一团无名火。直到跟着侦察队坐近地面飞船离开基地，彼得都没有和克拉格林说一句话。  
本来一切都进行得很顺利，他们平安无事地确认了所有重要的路线和坐标之后准备离开城市，但计划被路禁打断了。那时候他们才知道今天是国王赫库和他的妻子达娜出游的日子，轿队正在返回皇宫的路上。  
“残忍的王八蛋。”看着在国王肥胖的身躯、丝绸垫与木支架下面跪在地上用膝盖向前蠕动的奴隶，侦察队的一个小兵用近乎呼吸的声音在奎尔耳边嘀咕，“他们占有共和国所有的科技遗产，却坚持用这种野蛮的方法出行。”  
奎尔几乎没在听。他看着其中一个奴隶，她深褐色的鬈发披散着遮住一半面容，而那露出来的半张写满痛苦的脸和梅瑞狄斯出奇相像，只是太过年轻。他看着她在行进中停滞了一下，似乎被什么东西硌到，表情因疼痛扭曲；他看到轿上的鼻涕虫抬起手给了她一鞭子。  
啪的一声，他脑子里紧绷的弦断了。  
他身边的小兵低声吼了些什么，人群骚乱，他看到国王面对着他的枪口面色惊恐。然后他的手被什么东西击中，镭射枪掉在地上，有人抓住他的胳膊让他动弹不得。  
“行刺，嗯？”一个卫兵在牢门口对他说，“看你还是个小毛孩，谁派你来的？老实交代没准国王会放你一条命。”  
“不然有彭-克逊王国的酷刑等着你。”另一个接茬。  
见惯了红脸白脸的戏码，彼得无聊地坐在那里假装听不见他们说话，眼睛在牢房里扫来扫去，寻找逃出去的通道。

克拉格林气得想摔东西。  
首先，彼得·该死的·奎尔又惹了麻烦，蹲进了皇室的地牢，指不定会吃什么样的苦头。其次，克鲁斯老狐狸想都没想就拒绝了他带队伍去救人的请求。  
“大战在即，”他说，“我没有多余的人手用在这地方。”  
“要是星爵有个三长两短，船长肯定不会放过你的。”他拍着桌子撂了这样一句。将军对于被人威胁很不愉快，面有愠色。  
“你们船长对那小子这么上心的话，叫他派人来啊。”  
老混账。  
娜娜站在他的房间门口，倚在门框上：“将军希望你从劫掠者那边要来一些人。他一直想要更多军队。”  
“我知道。”克拉格林烦躁地整理着装备，“但是我要怎么说？对不起，船长，我把彼得弄丢了？那简直是找死。”  
少女的语气忽然变得有些奇怪：“你的船长……他会惩罚你吗？”  
克拉格林转过身来看着她。那双漆黑的眼睛里有一丝不明的情绪，似乎一块平整的坚石上出现一道裂缝。他忽然发现娜娜的右手不自然地活动着，指节像机械一样屈伸，像是犹豫着想要抓住他。  
“呃……我能……帮你吗？”他不知道自己为什么这样说，但在那一瞬间女孩看起来太无助了，不像是个冷静的副官，或者百战百胜的格斗家。  
可是当他想握住那只手的时候，娜娜身体一震，倒退了两步。  
“离我远点。”她说，语气像刀片一样锋利——那道裂缝猛地关上，“你帮不了我，谁都帮不了。但是我可以帮你。”  
“什么？”  
“你要一个人去救星爵。你对皇城一无所知。”  
克拉格林垂下眼睛：“我不能放着他一个人。我应该跟着他去的，我应该知道他会惹事的，如果我在那里的话他就不会被抓到了。”  
“现在说这些没用，劫掠者。我愿意跟你一起去救那个小家伙，至少我知道地牢怎么走。”  
克拉格林瞪着眼睛看着娜娜。  
“我说了，你是个好哥哥。那个星爵小子是个幸运儿，如果我是他的话，姐姐只会把我留在牢房里烂掉。”  
“你姐……？”  
“现在不是问答时间，奥布冯提瑞。准备好装备，我在停泊位等你。”女孩说着扭头离开了。

彼得从通风管道里钻了出来。给他戴手铐是个坏主意，铁家伙可比空手空拳的攻击力大得多，他从栅栏缝隙中把胳膊伸出去敲晕了两个守卫，从他们腰间偷到了钥匙，然后找到地牢熟悉的通风口，小心地爬进去，根据头脑中模糊的方位七拐八拐，希望这样可以成功到达墙外。问题在于狭小的空间令他呼吸不畅，这时候不得不停下来换口气——他在上面听了一会儿，这个房间一点动静都没有，或许是安全的。  
不止是安全，他小心地跳下来之后瞠目结舌地望着眼前成堆的金子想。他的命可真好，逃命还能逃到人家金库里头。咳，将军承诺了报酬，但是他提前拿一点的话也没……  
嗯？  
彼得的注意力被一个小东西吸引了过去。他迷惑地看了看它，自言自语：“这不可能啊……”  
那尊金色的神像和他七年前从ULT-C90偷走的那个一模一样。  
鬼使神差地，他抓起神像，塞进贴身的口袋。然后他走了几圈，随便捡了一些看起来值钱的小玩意，爬回了管道里。不知道还要多长时间才能出去。  
“彼得不在里面。”克拉格林急匆匆走回地牢大门口，对正在望风的娜娜说，“他可能自己跑了。”  
“意料之中。”她看了一眼躺在其中一间牢前的两个守卫，“换上他们两个的衣服，我们去别处看看。”  
一阵音乐传来。克拉格林的身体绷直：“什么声音？”  
“别紧张。”娜娜说着把通讯器掏出来，看了一眼屏幕，咬着嘴唇按下了接听。克鲁斯将军压抑着暴怒的声音传出来。  
“你在哪儿？”他问，“那个劫掠者小混球在哪儿？”  
“皇城，将军。”克拉格林非常佩服她声音中的平静，“奥布冯提瑞告诉我他无论如何也不会联络更多的人手，所以我打算在他把自己也卷到麻烦里之前帮个忙。不然两个人都丢了的话，我觉得我们没办法和那个海盗头子交涉。”  
“妈的，两个人进皇城。”将军听起来又恼怒又担心，很像是勇度和他们联络的时候的声音，克拉格林想，“一个小时，姑娘，一个小时之后部队到达城墙门口。”  
“什么？”娜娜困惑地看着通讯器。  
“你觉得我会让你们独自暴露在危险之中多久？部队已经在集结了。一小时之后把门打开，我们的计划提前进行。”  
通讯切断，娜娜看起来想把手里的小玩意砸个粉碎。  
“你去把你弟找回来，奥布冯提瑞。”她想了想说，“我到城门去。”  
“可是等……”克拉格林的话说了一半，女孩已经疾步顺着楼梯跑了上去，留他一个人在下面，对局势的发展一头雾水。  
好吧，彼得，看你搞出来的事。他恨恨地扯下守卫的裤子，希望能在反抗军部队到达前找到那个麻烦的小家伙。


	14. 不要教他躲藏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Non-graphic rape reference*

在拐角差点迎面撞上的时候克拉格林和彼得都吓了一跳，两个人同时向后跳了一步，一个拔出枪，一个举着一根木棒。等到终于在逐渐昏暗起来的光线里看清对方的脸，他们才长舒一口气放下手里的东西。彼得如释重负地张开双臂想要给好不容易见了面的亲人一个拥抱，却被伸过来的手一把揪住了耳朵。  
“嗷……哟喂，你干什么啊？”又疼又不敢喊出声的彼得眼泪都挤出来了，拼命扒拉着克拉格林的胳膊，对方却没有放手的意思。  
“你小子把我说的话都就饭吃了？”克拉格林凶巴巴地瞪着他，“叫你别惹事没有？”  
“嘿，这个国王是个大混蛋又不是我的错。”  
“你总是有理。”大副放开了挣扎的男孩，但仍然生着气，“什么时候你才能收敛一点，彼得？为什么你这么不长记性？”  
“如果说‘收敛’就是变得像你这么无聊的话……”  
克拉格林按着太阳穴在两人中间举起一只手：“吵架也挑个时候，彼得。反抗军还有不到一个小时就会兵临城下，我可不想到时候被夹在对垒的两军中间。”  
“什么？”彼得迷惑地问，“我记得计划不是……”  
“计划变了。我们现在得到城楼上面去跟娜娜会合。”  
“娜娜？她在皇城？现在的情况到底是怎么一回事？”  
“说来话长。”克拉格林转过身迈开步子，“总之我们必须离开这里，越快越好。”  
“对了，克拉格林……”彼得跟在大副身后，犹犹豫豫地开口，“你记不记得七年前我偷到手的那尊神像？”  
“说得就像我能忘了一样。你小子的投名状。为什么忽然说这个？”  
“如果我告诉你我在这个金库里发现了个一模一样的神像，你会怎么想？”  
“我会想，为什么彼得·奎尔惹了一个麻烦被抓进地牢还不够，还有闲心跑到人家金库里面逛？”  
彼得挫败地咕哝了一声：“拜托，我是在找逃生通道的时候不经意路过金库的。这不是重点。那个神像才是。我检查过一遍，上面什么机关都没有，就像是一体的；但是份量太轻，里面一定是空心。会不会有可能是另一片地图？”  
“不知道，这整个地图的事我都无所谓。”  
说着，克拉格林没顾得听彼得继续抱怨他多么缺乏好奇心和冒险勇气，按下通讯器的定位装置，皱着眉头回忆刚刚娜娜带着他进来的路线。彭-克逊城堡的巡逻队——那姑娘告诉他——会在精确的时间到达精确的地点，而她恰巧有着一份详细的规律记录，那是连克鲁斯将军都不知道的讯息。  
“我们可以走这条路，”他把他们的位置图给彼得看，“一切正常的话，直到反抗军有消息这里都不会经过巡逻队员。”  
然而这时候，不远处的楼梯上忽然传来一阵嘈杂的脚步声，紧接着响起士兵们急迫的对话。隔着一段距离，克拉格林可以从翻译器中听到“国王——刺客——逃脱”之类的词。  
“我觉得，”彼得眨了眨眼睛，“你可能漏算了他们发现我从牢房里跑了出来这件事。”  
两个男孩对视一眼，默契地悄悄退回彼得刚走过的长廊，然后顺着一处不起眼的防火箱，重新爬进了漆黑的通风道。

“这里面真窄，彼得。你是怎么做到每一次都来去自如的？”克拉格林努力缩起肩膀，一点一点蹭过坚硬的墙壁。多亏了劫掠者的衣服结实，不然他可怜的皮肤早就要遭殃了。  
“我之前不是个子小嘛，现在也觉得费劲了。”彼得在前面压着嗓子回答，“再过两年，劫掠者可再也用不上我这个好帮手啦。不过，你说，现在已经过了多长时间了？”  
“一刻钟，我猜。”克拉格林试着从口袋里掏了掏通讯器，发现他的手卡在管道与身体之间，根本没法把那东西拿出来。  
“好吧，我们带来的武器里面没有那个……火箭炮，是不是？”  
克拉格林想了想，狠狠哆嗦了一下。  
“我觉得，”他试图安慰彼得和自己，“克鲁斯将军他们，可能不会把皇宫炸掉。不过咱们还是快点从这鬼地方出去的好。”  
“说得对——看！”彼得轻声叫起来，克拉格林抬头，发现不远处有一处光源，“那地方应该是一个房间，先别说话，让我去看看里面有人没有。”  
于是他看着那男孩蹑手蹑脚地移动到了发光的小窗户旁边，像只小老鼠似的左探探头右探探头，然后给了他一个“一切顺利”的手势。彼得娴熟地从袖子里面拿出几件小东西，手指灵活地拆起了通风口的遮挡。  
可惜，事情永远都不会一帆风顺的。  
他们两个刚刚从通风道里爬进一个房间——一个奢华、巨大的房间，克拉格林忍不住观察——就听到门口传来一阵动静。劫掠者大副动作迅速地搂住彼得的腰，带着他一起缩进附近那巨大的立柜中。  
“我快窒息了！”男孩小声地抗议。克拉格林不得不同意，他们大概没办法在这地方呆很久。立柜里挂满了彭-克逊人臃肿的衣裳，散发着些许不令人愉悦的气味。那些奴隶大概已经花了很多心思，想用不同味道的清洗剂去掉那些生物恶臭的体味，可惜仍然有那么一丝可怕的味道留存着；与各种花香、果香混合起来，形成了一种非常糟糕的味道。就像彼得说的那样，字面意义上的，让人窒息。  
“嘘……”克拉格林眯着眼，从衣柜门打开的缝隙间向外面张望。现在他可以清楚地听到和看到屋子里的状况了——并且立刻后悔了带着彼得躲进这里的决定。  
他惊恐地看到一个臃肿、丑陋的彭-克逊人拽着一个女孩的头发，正将她拖到床上。他能看到那个女孩还清醒着，但她没有发出任何尖叫和哭泣，她什么声音都没有发出来。惨灰的脸色和黯淡的眼神表明，这样的事在她身上已经不是第一次发生了——她习惯了这样的事。  
这样的场景克拉格林见过很多次，无论是在幼年贫民窟阴暗肮脏的小巷子里，还是在某些宇宙败类的飞船上；但这种事情每一次都会令他浑身发冷。  
“外面怎么了？”彼得似乎感觉到了他身上有些不对劲，拽拽他的衣角，小声地问。克拉格林摇摇头，右手无意识地垂到身侧，摸了摸腰间的枪。  
他看到那女孩被扔到床上，衣服被暴力地拽开。克拉格林垂下眼睛，做了一个决定。  
“彼得，你在这儿呆着。你在这儿等我，我马上就解决掉外面的事。”  
他没再犹豫一秒，趁着彼得还愣神的时候，又轻又快地溜出了衣柜，顺手关上了门。

彼得·奎尔蹲在黑暗的衣柜角落里，想要推开门看看，却有些担心这样会打扰了克拉格林的行动。这木头门一定很厚，甚至连声音都被闷闷地阻隔在了外面。他能听到一些模糊的撞击声和喊叫，这让他的心提了起来。不知道克拉格林能不能在外面的人手上占到便宜。  
这是个有些冒险的行为，他想，打斗的声音无疑会更快地将卫队引到这个房间来。这不像是克拉格林的风格，他一向是谨慎的。  
还好克拉格林并没有让他着急太久，很快，衣柜门就被拉开。他的劫掠者兄弟站在外面对他招了招手。彼得连忙从衣柜里爬出去，做了几个深呼吸——空气里飘着火药和血的味道，体型巨大的彭-克逊人躺在地上，已经死了。  
让彼得意外的是，在离尸体不远的地方还有一个女孩子。她的头发与衣衫都有些凌乱，坐在那里，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他们俩。  
“呃，你好？”他试着小声打招呼。  
女孩没有理会他，而是盯着克拉格林，轻轻地说：“谢谢。”  
克拉格林叹了一口气，拉着彼得走到她坐的地方，四下打量一番之后皱皱眉头，把自己的夹克脱下来披在了她身上。  
“不用。我……我曾经有个朋友，她……也遇到了这种事。”他咬咬嘴唇，“我没能救得了她。”  
女孩点点头，没有继续与克拉格林说起这些彼得有点听不懂的话，转而说起其他：“你刚才杀了的是大王子，等卫队来了就死定了。快离开吧，从那个送饭的小窗口顺着缆绳爬下去，一直到最下面的地下室。那里有一扇带锁的门，通到花园，你们从那里走。”  
“谢谢你。”克拉格林说，“那你呢？跟我们一起走吧。”  
女孩拒绝了。她说她会留在原地，帮他们引开卫队：“我的家人都在这里当奴隶，我不能走。”  
于是年轻的劫掠者们只好按照她指引的方向离去，当他们吊在缆绳上的时候，听到楼上女孩的尖叫：“来人！来人！有刺客杀了大王子，从窗子逃走了！”  
女孩说得没有错，他们从送饭窗口的最后一层爬出来，就进入到了一间黑漆漆的储藏室。这里的空气浑浊，似乎有段时间没人来过了。克拉格林打开随身的手电筒，沿着墙壁照了一圈，果然发现了两扇门——其中一扇上面挂着一把大锁。  
“去吧，彼得，弄开它。我去找找这边有没有什么防身的家伙，你拿上。”  
“没问题，交给我了。”彼得接过克拉格林递来的小工具，开始对那把锁动手脚，“对了……刚才你和那姑娘在说什么啊？”  
克拉格林沉默着，没有回答。彼得知道这意味着他不太想谈这件事，于是也安静下来，不再追问；而克拉格林却在这时候说话了：  
“有些人……很糟糕的人。他们会伤害其他人，侵犯其他人的身体。”他说着，有些烦躁地揪了揪领子，“劫掠者法典禁止这样的行为，但是……我知道船上有些人也会做这样的事。离他们远远的，彼得。”  
奎尔不知道自己听明白没有，他对此模糊地有些概念。但他告诉克拉格林，他知道了，别担心。

两个人刚从地下室的阶梯里钻出来，就听到炮弹撕裂空气的声音。  
“战斗已经开始了。”克拉格林皱着眉头，看着城堡卫队紧张地在花园里集结活动，“这可麻烦，我们想从这里溜出去费事了。”  
彼得掂了掂手里的大铁棍——这是克拉格林找到的唯一一件能当做武器用的东西，陷入思考。确实，凭着他和克拉格林两个人，趁着防卫稀疏的时候混出去还没问题，要在卫队严密的防控之下溜出去却还是有些难度的。  
“现在我们只能先按兵不动，等着克鲁斯的人进来。”克拉格林决定。彼得有些不情愿，他更希望能在前面和军队的人们一起作战；但显然此刻那不是很现实。  
“你觉得克鲁斯一定能赢吗？”他有些紧张地问。  
克拉格林笑了笑：“当然了。要是他们赢面不大，你以为船长会把我们送来这里？老头子精得很。”  
“说得也是。”彼得也笑起来，感觉紧张的情绪慢慢消散，“现在呢，咱们找个好地方躲起来就成了。”

“你知道吗，克拉格，”彼得小声嘟囔，“我说‘好地方’的时候，脑子里想的可不是这里。”  
现在，他正和克拉格林一起，被一堆花园里堆肥的枯枝烂叶埋得严严实实，皮肤上不时有小虫子爬来爬去，痒得人心烦。然而这里确实是最不容易被发现的地方，又有着极佳的视野，可以看到城堡的大门，也能看到侧面的动静。现在卫队正兵荒马乱，连抓捕他们两个都顾不上了——叛军随时可能打进来，已经可以听到他们在城里的叫喊。  
就在这时候，他忽然看到一个熟悉的人影正悄悄爬上城堡的一面墙。  
“克拉格林？”他拍了拍身边的人，“你看，那不是娜娜么？”  
克拉格林也有些惊诧，想那个方向看了一会儿，眼神复杂起来：“先别去找她，不对劲。她应该和大部队在一起的。”  
“用不着担心计划吧？”彼得眯起眼睛。  
“不用。我和她谈过，她确实有她的目的，但不会影响反抗军。”  
“你信她？”  
克拉格林耸了耸肩膀：“大概吧。反正她一定没干过危害反抗军的事，克鲁斯又不是吃素的。”  
彼得没有继续纠缠这个问题。过了大约半个小时，反抗军的炮火点燃了夜色弥漫的天空，彼得与克拉格林从隐匿之地走了出来，摸了两把卫队成员的冲锋枪，一同加入了战场。


End file.
